Death's Heir
by WereBunny87
Summary: After the fiasco of the Chamber of Secrets things change in Harry's life. He doesn't understand what's going on until third year, when a certain Shadow Demon finally fills him in. He's a Dementor Prince. Why was his life always so complicated? WARNING: Slash, self harm, drug abuse, mentions of sexual abuse ...please guys...if you don't like it...don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the fiasco of the Chamber of Secrets things change in Harry's life. He doesn't understand what's going on until third year, when a certain Shadow Demon finally fills him in. He's a Dementor Prince. Why was his life always so complicated? Notes: A/N: Here it is! My baby! It's been two years in the making...and I've re-written it twice now xD this first book is done, and I'm still working on the second. Now to clarify my Dementors are different. Also Harry this story will span over his third, fourth, and fifth years. In that time he will grow, his opinions will change, he will be angsty, he will get into nasty stuff, and he will become a dark and slightly insane little bugger. Buuuut I promise...he will still be lovable and kind to those he holds dear. Anyways...let me know what you guys think! -

**Death's Heir- Prologue **

Bright green eyes darted frantically behind thick framed glasses, hoping no one had seen what he had almost done. What was he doing?! What was he becoming?! Was this really going to make him the next Dark Lord, like everyone had been alluding to when they had learned of his ability with parsletongue. He didn't want to be evil. More of a freak. Deep down he thought he might be though. With all these changes he had been experiencing lately. Most recently the meal he had nearly made of Ginny Weasley when they had been left alone for a bit in the infirmary.

It had had such an odd feeling. He had crept closer to her bed, opened her mouth slightly, and felt as if he was taking a deep breath. It was as if he were trying to suck the air from her lungs. He had gone halfway through the motion before realizing what he was doing and backing off in fear. He had stumbled back to his bed and hid under the covers. When he had been brave enough he had peered around, which brought him to this moment.

No one was there though, and he heaved a huge sigh of relief. He thought it over a moment. This wasn't the first time something odd had happened to him. Really it had begun after he'd tried to stop the snake from going after Justin. The way that the Parsle words had moved silkily over his tongue had been divine; like sweet honey on his taste buds. Not one person had believed him when he had stated that he was trying to help Justin, not egg the snake on.

Then there was the time during the small Quidditch match he had started with Ron, something they often did whenever they had free time. It was just practice, but as the heat of the day began to beat down on them, he found that he was feeling hot. Ridiculously hot. He could tell Ron was no where near sweating as much as himself.

The twelve year old had shrugged it off however and continued to play. Halfway through the game, though, he asked Ron if they could take a break. He wasn't feeling good. Nauseous. His head felt like little miners were pounding away at his skull with mini mallets. His skin was red, like a bad sunburn, on every exposed inch. When Ron saw how badly sunburned Harry was, they quit their game and hurried to see Madame Pomfrey. She had been unable to explain away his symptoms as anything other than heat exhaustion and sunburn.

Still, she gave Harry the needed potions and placed him in a bed to sleep it off. The next day he was fine

Hermione had been kind enough to find a sunblock spell for him, claiming he might have an over sensitivity to sunlight. And they had continued as if nothing had happened.

A few months later the Chamber opened. He had talked to the Tom memory from the diary. Then, while talking with Tom, everything seemed better. He felt as if he had found a friend who could accept all of him. Even if they never showed it, Hermione and Ron were terrified of him, now that his Parsle ability was known. Tom though...Tom had explained a lot about what was happening, what his snake speaking gift was. It wasn't something to be ashamed of. Harry had felt so much better, he was even looking forward to the next Quidditch game. That is, until he found out it was being held in the heat of the day.

He told McGonagall that he couldn't play because his apparent sun allergy hadn't been remedied. The cat animagus had promptly excused him from the games whenever he needed, but it was impossible to play in the dark, so he had quit, hoping that he could play next year once all this had been figured out.

Harry had gone to breakfast the next day amidst glares from his house. Ron and Hermione seemed concerned, especially when their fellow Gryffindor begged off eating, claiming nausea.

The bushy haired girl had gazed at him with worry in her eyes. Harry winced. He had been trying to hide how strange he really was. He avoided the questions she obviously wanted to ask all that day. He awoke the next day and felt as if he were starving! It was such an abrupt turn around from yesterday's nausea that it gave him pause in between hurried bites of bacon. He just barely managed to stop himself from gorging on his food like Ron did, but it was an absurdly close call. What was happening to him? At the Dursley's he was conditioned to small meals. He'd never eaten in his life, like this.

His eye twitched at the lack of manners and occasional flying bits of food from his friend beside him. Gah! Having his own manners compared to Ron's eating habits was a ghastly thought, forcing him to slow down, much to his stomach's discontent. The redhead looked exactly like Dudley. He wondered briefly if Ron would be mad if he called him 'Ronniekins' like his siblings did. It was strangely reminiscent of Aunt Petunia's various sickening nicknames she had developed for Dudley over the years.

Then he shook off the thought, appalled that he might be thinking bad things of his friend. Ron was not like Dudley. He may not have the best take manners, but he was a good friend.

He had quickly finished his meal, careful to eat slowly and avoid looking like a slob, and made his excuses to his friends, escaping their worried stares.

When he had reached the dorms he was stunned to see the room demolished. Harry stared in shock before rushing to his bed and over turned trunk, dread filling his gut. It was only his things that were scattered around the room. His mattress was hanging off his four poster lopsided, his table drawer jerked out and tipped over, his trunk upended and even his pillows slashed open with what seemed like desperation.

What thief could have done this? He didn't have anything worth taking except...his stomach dropped and he started looking through the various books and pillow stuffing littering the floor frantically. Tom's diary was gone. Stolen. He was devastated. His only friend...gone.

Sometime later Hermione had been petrified, and Ginny Weasley taken to the Chamber. Ron had demanded he rescue his sister. After all Harry was the boy-who-lived, he could do anything.

Harry had obeyed despite his own fear and had reunited with his friend Tom, coming to discover the truth of the mysterious boy. Tom had allowed him to leave with Ginny's life in tact, and he had returned completely exhausted, so bone deep tired he felt he could sleep for years. Ron and the Weasley's had celebrated the return of their youngest child, over looking the frightened and envious boy watching on.

Dumbledore had then shuffled him off to the hospital wing to get him looked over but Harry had the impression that it was more to get him out of the way than anything. He couldn't complain though.

Pomfrey, of course, had swiftly placed him in bed, giving him calming draughts. When the lost and newly found redhead joined him, she had slipped Ginny a healing potion. Once they had been cared for in a timely fashion, she set about unpetrifying everyone who had been victimized but he didn't see the results of her efforts. Harry had drifted off quickly, sleeping for the rest of the night. When he woke, this morning he had felt so famished. He crept out of bed and...

He hid beneath the sheets of his hospital bed, trembling and unable to staunch the press of tears against his eyes.

"What is happening to me?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. He watched as Harry hid beneath his covers, having seen what the young Gryffindor had almost done. So his suspicions were true. The child really /had/ been tainted. By the looks of it the Golden Boy had been tarnished, infected, with Dementor blood. Filth. He needed to keep this under wraps. Voldemort couldn't find out. If Harry was indeed part dementor, and Voldemort was able to get his claws into the child, then the Dark Lord would have the other Soul-Suckers on his side at once.

Especially since children of dementors were rare. He had to make sure no one found out. Not even Harry. If the child came to him with questions he would turn him away.

Suddenly Dumbledore's eyes widened.

He needed to protect his students. Any one of them could fall victim to the terror that the boy-who-lived had become. They must be warned of Harry's evil.

"I know Ron,but I think we should check on him. He's been so sick lately!"

Hermione's voice wafted up to the older wizard's ears and he smirked smugly. Oh this was priceless. This could work. The rumors would surly be started that's to the loudmouthed Ron at the very least. Straightening, the headmaster turned and stepped in the children's path. Startled, they stopped and gave the older male small smiles.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mister Weasley."

"Good morning, headmaster. We're on our way to see Harry."

Too easy.

"Ah yes. About Mister Potter. I need to speak with you. I thought I should warn you that I just had something confirmed about him last night." he lied effortlessly

Take the bait. Take it.

"What about, sir?"

Bingo.

"I'm afraid that your young friend is not who you think he is. He has been hiding something from us all. It seems that in the Chamber of Secrets the light within him dwindled and he has succumbed tithe darkness of the Dark Lord. I'm so sorry." he adopted the sorrowful grandfather mask.

Ron seemed puzzled.

"But...he helped Ginny!"

Solemnly, the headmaster nodded.

"Yes. When Voldemort went to school here, he tried to fool a lot of people into thinking he was a kind-hearted individual. He was even Head Boy, one of our best and brightest students. But it was all a lie. I thought that if anyone should know the truth of this it would be the two of you. His brand of corruption can be contagious after all and I would hate for either of you to give up such promising bright futures for an unfortunate accident that could take everything from you. He has accepted the Dark Lord's evil into him. You two should avoid him from now on, lest you be corrupted too."

Hermione and Ron looked scared and they exchanged glances. He knew Ms. Granger had her eye on working in the Ministry and even a twit as young as her could tell that being tied to the less than fortunate or Dark, would send her career crashing down around her before it even started. And Weasley had always been nothing but a jealous brat. They would be easy to sway.

"Is that why he's been feeling so sick lately?"

Dumbledore inwardly rolled his eyes. They were so far off base. Whatever, he could work with it.

"I'm afraid so. It was the evil in him acclimating to his body. It seems that he has been Lord Voldemort's disciple for some time now and his master was awakening the Darkness inside him, even transferring some of his own powers and taint into Mr. Potter. I'm afraid the friend you knew is dead. What is in his place now is nothing more than the seed of the Dark Lord. A monster in his place."

Hermione firmed her chin. It appeared that it took less than he'd thought to change their perspectives. Foolish children.

"Thank you headmaster. We'll tell him our friendship is over and then warn the other Gryffindors."

Ron nodded his agreement.

The two lions made their way inside the infirmary to confront the abomination inside and Albus Dumbledore finally allowed himself to smirk, his twinkling eyes triumphant.

He turned and walked out the doors of the waiting room, making his way back to his office. He had a teachers meeting to call. He'd leave the children to Hermione and Ron for now.

Harry blinked in confusion. Hurt. What- what was happening?

"We have decided you aren't worth the trouble. You almost got Ron killed, and even Ginny barely made it out. It's too dangerous being your friend."

The rave haired twelve years old turned his emerald eyes to Ron only to find that his fellow lion sported a similar expression to the bushy haired girl. Disgust. Hatred. Even fear. Harry flinched. This wasn't happening. He was only having a nightmare.

"But... What about all we've been through?" he squeaked, trying vainly to quell the urge to cry.

Hermione scoffed while Ron snorted.

"A lapse of judgement on our part, I assure you. Don't talk to us again, freak." Hermione snapped with a huff and stormed out of the room.

Ron spat in Harry's face and sneered, giving Harry an expression worthy of Draco Malfoy.

"Stay the bloody hell away from my family, demon!" and he stalked out as well.

Harry was stunned. Ill. He should have realized his friendship was too good to be true. He was too strange to have friends. Ha family was right. He was a freak. A nobody. A waste of space. He was once more alone.

Alone.

It was all he deserved.

Harry finally gave into his need to cry and sobbed. The pain ate at his heart, tearing him apart. What was he? Would he ever have anyone that would want him? Was there anywhere he really belonged?

He burrowed beneath his covers and felt a coldness creep into his limbs, spreading outward from his body, as if he was being cocooned in a bubble of ice. Instead of freezing, the cold seemed to welcome him, calm him. It was soothing and a welcome comfort. He didn't fight this cold, his own magic, as it wrapped him up in its tendrils of energy. His sorrow was eased and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Through it all his magic continued to pulse and surround him, keeping him tranquil.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One-

Harry sighed as he traveled alone onto the train. Since the fiasco with the Chamber in second year, both of his so called best friends had deserted him. Their claim? That being friends with him was more dangerous than it was worth. It had broken his heart. He never thought the day would come when he'd wished he'd never left his cupboard.

Biting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him, he pushed open a door to a compartment and stopped short when confronted with an older male. The young man turned to Harry after hearing the opening of the compartment and Harry felt his chest tighten and his knees weaken. The sex-god on two legs was taller than Harry by a good half a foot. His short dark brown hair fell along his chiseled features in feather-like touches. His expressive yet honest grey eyes locked with Harry's own Avada Kedavra green and widened.

Feeling like an intruder, Harry ducked his head and backed up a step.

"Do you need a place to sit?" came the deep voice of the other occupant and Harry's head snapped back up in astonishment.

Dumbly, Harry nodded his head and the grey-eyed wizard flashed Harry a grin that caused something in him to shift pleasantly. He'd known for a year now that he was gay ( having a crush-however minor- on your potions professor was a major clue), but he'd never experienced a reaction so strong before. Pulling himself together, he timidly smiled back as the older wizard assisted him in storing his luggage in the overhead compartments.

Once that was done, Harry sat across from where the older male had reclaimed his previous seating arrangement. Harry sighed and cast his gaze outwards as the train began moving, focusing on his inner thoughts. On top of Hermione and Ron ditching him, there now seemed to be a crazed killer who had escaped from Azkaban, who was now gunning for him. He bit his lip and rubbed at his face. Why him? Why did these bad things have to happen to him? He was a nobody. A freak. Why couldn't the bad guys pick on someone who mattered?

"Are you alright?"

Blinking, Harry turned his gaze to the other wizard, his mind still somewhat on the thoughts in his head.

"Um. Yeah. I guess."

Grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully, then a calloused hand was stretched out towards him.

"I'm Cedric Diggory. It's nice to meet you. Would you like to be friends?" the older wizard asked politely.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Gulping, he grasped the hand in his and whimpered slightly when a magical shock passed through him. This guy was special. He didn't know how but, keeping Cedric as a friend would be something he knew he'd never forget.

"I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you too, I would like that very much." he replied with a shy smile.

Cedric chuckled and gently extracted his hand and then set back against his seat.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing without your friends?"

Harry winced and looked away, but he was still blushing over what Cedric had said about him being pretty. He didn't believe it for a second but that wasn't what he was currently concerned with. The question posed cut deep.

"They don't want me anymore. After Second Year. They just want nothing to do with me. Said I'm not worth it."

Cedric's eyes darkened with that admission. He personally couldn't understand how those people could treat their chosen one like this. Harry seemed like a kind hearted if sad child. Cedric looked the child over and then reached out with his Shadow Senses, allowing them to wash over the young teen in front of him. What he found almost had him gasp aloud. This child really was unique. And being what he was, it was no wonder that two Light children wouldn't stay his friend for long. Harry was a dementor's child. Even more rare is that if his 'scenting' was correct, this child was of royal blood.

Interesting.

Leaning forward, Cedric extended a finger and tilted the dark haired, green eyed boy's head up. Their eyes met and Cedric could see the power hiding beneath those eyes. He could tell that Harry would need to start feeding soon. But to ease him into who he was, Cedric would help Harry see how special he was.

"If they dump you because the going gets tough then they weren't worth your time to begin with, muerte." the Shadow Demon purred gently.

Harry blushed deeply at the praise and appeared puzzled by the nickname. The wizard was confusing him. Having never been treated so kindly. But there was something inherently calming about him. Part of Harry felt a yearning to be around Cedric. He couldn't explain it, but he knew he could trust the older teen.

"Supposedly I'm too dangerous to have friends. A freak should expect no less, I guess." he muttered.

He didn't expect those beautiful grey eyes to darken to almost black. He gasped when Cedric's face was mere inches from his own, and a feral growl stole through the room.

"Who said you were a freak, Harry?"

"My r-relatives." he whispered, silly ashamed.

No one else had families like his. Ones that beat and starved you. Treated you like you were a plague. Once more Cedric growled. He could sense the inner turmoil this young Dementor was experiencing and wanted to lash out at all of them. How dare they treat this morsel of darkness with such disdain?

"Well anyone who calls you a freak needs to look in the mirror. You are a rare find, Harry. An obviously kind person. You are not a freak. Understood?"

Harry nodded quickly, eyes wide with shock. He wasn't a freak? He wasn't...a...freak? Cedric nodded firmly and leaned back.

"So who were those friends of yours? I'll do my best to make sure they never bother you again."

Harry looked away once more, tracing abstract designs on the seat beside him with the tip of his finger. Could he really trust this man? His instincts screamed yes. They hadn't failed him yet. So he told Cedric about them. About what they said and how they'd treated him at the end of second year. The whole time shadows seemed to gather around Cedric and his eyes grew darker again.

By the end of the tale they fell into a comfortable silence while each attempted to rally their thoughts.

It was then that an intense cold began to fill the compartment. Cedric's eyes widened then narrowed in thought. So they'd finally been drawn to Harry's presence. It was surprising that it had taken so long. From what he could tell, Harry's first feeding would happen soon. Dementors reached maturity, enough to feed on their own anyways, when they reached the human age of thirteen. The door opened and a robed figure entered.

"C-Cedric? What is that?" stammered Harry breathlessly.

He felt as if there were multiple fingers trailing pleasantly down his skin. His green eyes dilated and he gasped when the hooded figure turned towards him. What was this? He felt so hungry, aroused, deliriously happy. Harry gasped again and lay back against the seat, arching slightly as the figure drew closer.

Cedric raised brow. The kid was feeding off of the left over happiness that this Dementor had gathered. That was even more rare.

A dementor who could feed and grow aroused by draining emotions. Demons, Vampires, other Dementors and sometimes the Sexual Demons were some examples of the creatures Harry could safely feed from. If Harry did feed from a Light creature or human, it would likely poison him. It wasn't a well known fact however. In fact only a few species were privileged with the information. Shadow Demons among them. Cedric knew then that he'd protect this kid with his dying breath. He turned his attention to Harry and smiled wryly.

"Harry. I'd like for you to meet your kin. This being here is called a Dementor."

Harry moaned when another blast of cold air circulated through the room. He felt so full. So overjoyed. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt so complete.

"D-dementor? What's that? How are they m-my kin? I'm just a wizard!"

The Dementor hissed, speaking slowly in a tongue similar to parseltongue but not quite. However, Harry still understood.

::You are a dementor's child, little death.::stated the cloaked being, almost fondly. A prince. He was in the presence of a prince. A strong one too. A rare one.

Full, Harry calmed and stared at both Cedric and the Dementor with confused half-lidded eyes. How could that be? His parents were wizards. Weren't they? Cedric's eyes traveled over the thirteen years old, who looked admittedly more full. More alive as he sat up, still feeling pleasurable tingles.

"Your father was a dementor. Your mother, a witch. I can tell. I can smell it on you. It's why you reacted like you did to the dementor in our compartment. You are a rare dementor. One who feeds off of Dark Creatures."

Harry's eyes widened at Cedric's soothing words. He could smell him?

"How can you tell?"

Cedric smirked, and the Dementor tilted his head curiously.

"I'm a Shadow Demon. I am one of the few species you can feed off of without us being affected. But the side effects of your kind of dementor is the intense feeling of arousal and a certain giddiness." Cedric paused," this was his first feeding wasn't it?"

The dementor nodded slowly. It hissed.

"Yes. He said yes." Harry whispered," How can I stop this at school ? I can't go off munching on others emotions! Dumbledore will lock me up!"

Cedric growled. He hated that old man. He was so prejudiced against Dark Creatures that he and his father had been forced to hide their Shadow Demon heritage. He would be damned if that old codger touched Harry. The dementor noted the fierce protectiveness in the demon towards the young prince and smirked beneath his cloak.

::Little death, you may call me Atropos. I am the leader if the Fearheart clan, as you are the prince of our allied clan- the Blood Death clan. As to how it's possible...sometimes a dementor will transform into his human form. Or hers as the case may be. They shift for two reasons. To be with their mate or to relieve sexual tension that has built up over many years. Your father had found a mate, and strove to procure an heir. Soon after your birth he was killed by a strong Patronus Charm. Your throne has been empty for thirteen years. It has been jointly ruled by myself and my brother until you are ready::

Harry's mouth opened in shock. He was a prince? As Harry processed this information, Cedric thought over Harry's previous question. Then smiled.

"There are multiple ways. I'll care for you. You can feed off of me, but also there are ways to keep you satisfied until actual feeding."

Harry smiled in excitement, feeling content. So this was what it was like to have a friend. Slowly he nodded and then turned to Atropos, momentarily forgetting his royal blood. He'd tell Cedric later.

"Will I see you or any others?"

Atropos inclined his head, amusement in his posture.

::I and our kin will be present. We were sent to search for an escapee. If he hurts you he's a dead man::

Harry sighed and nodded. He was nervous about that.

"Cedric. Atropos said he'd see us around."

Cedric nodded and with a bow, Atropos left. The room instantly warmed. They talked about what they'd learned in the last few moments. And as the train pulled into the station, Harry couldn't help thinking that this year might actually turn out good.


	3. Chapter Two

**Warning:** self harm mentioned in this...if this triggers you please don't read!

Chapter two-

Harry sat morosely at the Gryffindor Table. No one talked to him. No one looked at him. He felt even more alone than he had been before. He glared at his utensils, the anger baring down on him. Remembering an overheard conversation between his Aunt and Uncle about the teacher accusing Dudley of self harm with a knife. He stared at it and wondered what it felt like. To have a sharp blade pressed to the tender flesh of the arm. With clenched teeth he slipped the knife from the table and discretely dragged its blade across the top of his forearm. Immediately his anger disappeared and was replaced with a numb calm. The pain in his arm had successfully blotted out the anger in his heart. With wide eyes at his new discovery, he cut again. Nothing. Just blissfully numbing calm. The cuts weren't very deep. Just enough to draw a slow welling of blood. But it took his mind off that deep seated pain.

"You should learn a healing spell, Muerte. That way you won't bleed and call anyone's attention to your new found obsession." Cedric's deep voice purred into his ear.

He jumped minutely and shyly turned to the older male who he found was equal parts watching him with his sharp but kind eyes, and others with a malevolent glare.

"You aren't going to stop me?" he whispered in shock.

Cedric returned his attention to Harry and smiled. While the smile was somewhat sad, those beautiful starlight eyes glinted mischievously.

"No. All of us need release in some form or other, Muerte. I have other ways to help you keep your anger down, or to feed, than cutting. But no, I won't stop you. I know for a fact many Slytherins do just that so that they don't feel the pain of being home in uncaring families."

Harry blinked in shock but then his thoughts turned inward as he contemplated this new information.

"What are /you/ doing here, Hufflepuff?" Ron's voice felt very oily on Harry's ears.

He felt another spike of anger but calmed when Cedric's hand rested on his shoulder. He breathed in slowly and fingered the edge of the blade, nicking the pad of his finger, instantly calming him further. Cedric smirked secretly at Harry before wiping his face clean of emotions and focusing back on the two timing redhead. Said redhead appeared angry at the thought that Cedric might sit there.

"I wouldn't sit here even if you paid me. I'm here to invite Harry to sit with me at my table."

Harry turned shocked eyes to his friend. Cedric smiled kindly at Harry, allowing his Shadow powers to blanket the young Dementor in soothing waves. Harry sighed and leaned against the body of the older teen.

"Who would want this freak of nature to sit with them?" Ron blurted loudly, garnering the unwanted attention of many.

Hermione, who'd been nosily listening in, nodded in agreement.

"And why would /you/, a fifth year have any interest in a walking plague like him?" she added snidely.

Cedric's eyes grew dark.

"Who fed these lies to you? Harry is one of the nicest people I have ever met. Certainly better company than foul smelling turncoats such as yourselves." the Shadow Demon snapped, voice menacingly low.

Ron puffed up in anger while Hermione with self importance. A haughty look stole across her features.

"Dumbledore told us of Harry's inner evil. He said it was only natural that Harry be dark as he's been tainted by You-Know-Who. He warned us to make sure everyone knew that he was a danger. You better get out while you can if you know what's good for you." she finished and sniffed with a look of disdain in Harry's direction.

Harry, this time, felt overwhelmingly sad. The depths of his despair rivaled what it had been on the train before Cedric had entered into his life. His emerald eyes drifted to the blade in his hand, wishing nothing more than to shove it beneath his skin and scrape away whatever taint that made him so instantly hated. He was ok with being a Dementor. He was fine with having a Shadow Demon as a friend. He felt so comforted by Cedric's presence. Like being covered in a soft black blanket. Safe.

Sensing Harry's turn into sorrowful thoughts, Cedric drew the teen close and pulled him into a standing position. He helped Harry step over the bench-seat and then pulled him into an even tighter embrace.

"Harry, I'm glad you rid yourself of 'friends' like these. You deserve much better."

"Like you?" snapped Ron." I'm sure the little freak must be paying you or something." Ron paused and looked the two of them over, then his eyes narrowed."You're putting out for him aren't you, you freak?"

Cedric growled, low enough that only Harry, Hermione, and Ron could hear, but it caused the redhead and bushy haired twit to flinch and Harry to shiver with a soft smile. The sound was more comforting to him than anything, so he simply laid his head against Cedric's chest and waited. He instinctively knew that Cedric wouldn't allow anyone, especially these two, to harm him if he could prevent it.

"Take care with your words, Weasel. This child is under my protection. If you cause him any more distress, I will make sure you regret it." with that said, Cedric gave the two traitors one more malevolent look and turned ,with Harry still in his arms, to the Hufflepuff table.

Once Harry was seated, Cedric sat down as well and drew Harry close once more. The other Hufflepuffs, although curious, minded their own business. They had all learned long ago to let Cedric alone. Harry picked at his food that had been magicked to his plate in front of him.

"You need to eat. Don't let what they said get to you. Now I should warn you you about something you might experience." when Harry nodded and began to nibble on some fruit, the Shadow Demon continued." Your tastes in food might change. You'll more than likely have a taste for more mushrooms or very ripe fruit. You'll probably end up drinking more water than usual. You won't be able to stand high temperatures anymore. In fact you will probably find the dungeons or the Astronomy Tower at night more comfortable. Also, no Quidditch."

Harry's head bowed and he nodded. Flying was something he was legitimately good at. Something he enjoyed for the simple fact that it gave him a freedom he had always wished to have. But still...

"May I ask why I can't play?"

"Besides the fact you've more than likely been ousted from the team? You will have a mild to severe allergic reaction to the sun. Even the few times they have lights in the field when they play at night would be too much for you. They use a Patronus strength Lumnos to light up the stadium. I don't think you really want the burnt skin that comes with a dementor's prolonged exposure to light." Cedric replied, once more gently wrapping Harry up with his Shadow magic.

"It's why you feel so at ease around me. Why my Shadow Demons as friends or even lovers. They were able to feed off of the Shadow Demon if there wasn't a steady supply of humans or creatures to feed from. We are able to keep them fed."

Harry sighed contentedly.

"How am I going to avoid Dumbledore or Gryffindor? I know that if I go back to the Tower I'll be...well it won't be pretty."

Cedric smiled gently, his eyes darkening slightly.

"You'll stay with us."

"The Hufflepuffs?"

Cedric snorted and shook his head.

"No. Not all the time anyways. You'll see. Don't worry. I have everything under control. This friend of mine started a group to help others like us. You'll be safe."

Harry tilted his head to the side. He wondered what secrets Cedric kept? What pain or anger drove this young male into a corner with others like Harry. He wondered how the Shadow Demon dealt with whatever bothered him. With a certain determination Harry promised himself to be the best friend Cedric could ever ask for. He promised himself to make sure that Cedric never felt uncared for like /he/ had been.

"Tonight though, you can sleep in Hufflepuff, in my dorm. I'll introduce you to the others in a few days. After we get our schedules and settle into classes. With any luck you'll be paired with some of the members." Cedric continued softly, putting a hand through his dark hair.

Harry watched the action, blushed, then looked back to his plate. He didn't want to give Cedric a reason to ditch him. Just because the Shadow Demon accepted his Dementor heritage didn't mean he'd accept his new friend being gay.

"Thank you, Cedric. For protecting me." he whispered shyly.

Cedric smirked, but his grey orbs were gentle as he patted Harry on the back.

"That's what friends are for, Harry. They are loyal, kind, and willing to go to any lengths to protect each other."

Harry fought back tears as the words touched a place deep in his heart, he'd thought long dead.

"Thank you." he whispered again, and Cedric merely chuckled, returning to his meal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three-

Potions class three days later was certainly an unpleasant one. Not that it was anything different from usual but, this time it wasn't the Slytherins who were making his life miserable; it was the Gryffindors. They weren't even trying to silently taunt him.  
Disgust filtered through the air, but what was really bizarre was that some of the Slytherins were actually throwing the lions dark looks. Even Snape seemed content to ignore Harry for once. Although with Snape he figured that Dumbledore had instructed him to keep away. Like all of the teachers. Yes all of them. Even the kind DADA substitute teacher, Malory Rose, was throwing him looks of disgust. Once more he felt sorrow engulf him and he wished he was with Cedric.

Gazing at his potions knife, he wondered if he could cut and get away with it? He wondered how his Shadow Demon friend would be able to help him. Harry jumped, slicing his palm open, when Neville's cauldron exploded. The young dementor bit his lip as he watched the blood flow freely, but oh! the lonely despair was gone. He felt so free and calm, but he was bleeding too much. And he didn't have Cedric to help heal him this time. What was he to do? He couldn't go to Pomfrey. She'd ask too many questions. Still, even though this was a concern it wasn't enough of one to pull him out of his calm.

A whispered healing spell to his left had him turning his attention to the Slytherin beside him; he'd been forced to sit with the Slytherins because of Gryffindor making sure all of the seats on their side were occupied. He met the dark eyes of a dark skinned male. A gorgeous male specimen. Something passed in the Slytherin's eyes as they stared at each other. Slowly, Harry nodded his head in thanks, which was returned with a look of relief in the stoic male's eyes. Thankfully, no other incidents occurred and he, with the help of his new partner, was able to keep his potion under control along with his emotions.

"Blaise." came the soft deep voice of the boy beside him, making Harry blink in shock.

He turned to the male and shyly smiled, his shock melting at the sincere kindness in the Slytherin's eyes.

"Harry."

"Friends?"

Harry's eyes widened more. Timidly he nodded.  
"Sure. Thank you for earlier."

Blaise smiled softly and, their potions finished, stood to take their vials to the front. When he returned they sat in a companionable silence. It was only broken by the sharp sound of the bell ringing, at which point all the students ran for the exit, leaving Harry and Blaise alone to pick up their books.

"You want to walk with me to lunch?" Blaise asked softly, causing Harry to blush and look away as he'd been staring again.

Harry placed his books in his bag and then slung it over his shoulder. He gave the handsome wizard a nervous smile.

"I would love to." he replied and they headed out together.

The halls were bustling with students, all attempting to reach the Great Hall or meet up with friends before heading to lunch. So when Harry was hit from behind and into Blaise, the snake quickly grabbed the small Dementor about the waist. Harry gave a yelp of pain and shock, while Blaise glared at the culprit.

"I knew you were putting out, you freak! Does your Hufflepuff pimp know? Or did /he/ whore you out to this Slytherin scum?" snapped Ronald Weasley's voice, dripping with revulsion and hatred.

Harry shivered and looked up into Blaise's stoic face. He was mildly surprised to note that the Italian Slytherin's eyes were hard glittering stones of anger.  
Yet the arms wrapped around him were calmed and protective. Ignoring Ron, Harry stood on tiptoe and kissed Blaise on the chin then pulled away.

"Thank you, Blaise. That is the second time someone has protected me, and I will never forget it." he blushed and looked away when Blaise's eyes widened," We should go to lunch. I'd like to introduce you to my other friend."

Receiving a nod, they made their way past a fuming Ron and continued down the hall until they reached the doors to the Great Hall. Blaise paused and grabbed Harry's hand gently into his own. He tenderly kissed the back of said hand and then chuckled at the bright red blush that crept up Harry's neck.

"If you ever lack a place to sit, you may sit beside me at Slytherin, bambino."

Harry nodded and Blaise chuckled once more before they made their way inside. Spotting Cedric, Harry dragged the amused snake over to where his Shadow Demon friend was seated. Only when they stood before the older male did Harry drop Blaise's hand and hug Cedric close. Over the top of the young Dementor's head, Blaise and Cedric shared looks of irritation. Both were feeling particularly protective of the young Gryffindor and felt the other was competition. Of course, they already knew each other. Blaise was a part of the group Cedric was going to introduce to Harry later.

"Did you have fun in your classes?"

Harry shivered when the Shadow Demon's voice traveled through his ears but nodded into the warm chest. He felt calm again. He felt as if he'd come home.

"I had trouble in potions and after potions." he confessed after a bit of thought.

Cedric stiffened and Blaise glared angrily at the Gryffindor table. Cedric's eyes narrowed and traveled over the lion's table until they rested on Ron who was whispering heatedly with his fellow lions while pointedly looking at Harry.

"What happened?"

"The Gryffindors were talking shite and his despair increased. He accidentally sliced up his hand pretty bad when a potions backfired. I healed him up and helped calm him down. Afterwards, the red head decided to call Harry a whore because I wanted to walk him to lunch. You should know he pushed Harry before doing so." Blaise informed, eyes blazing with rage.

Cedric knew that if he could, the Italian would be over at the lion table, hexing and cursing the brains out of all of them. Cedric bent his head in thanks. Blaiise inclined his in acknowledgement. Harry, however, nuzzled Cedric's chest, causing the Shadow Demon to become distracted.

"It's ok, Cedric. I feel loads better now. By the way, this is Blaise. Blaise, this is Cedric. He's my first true friend." the Dementor-child introduced with a shy smile.

Cedric snorted.

"It seems to me, like you've acquired another loyal friend."

Harry blushed and Blaise chuckled. Cedric turned grey eyes on Blaise in a silent question and the Slytherin nodded imperceptibly.

"However, Muerte, we already know each other. He is one of the newer Slytherins in that group I was telling you of earlier. We'll be meeting the others tonight. Blaise, you are welcome to stay if you wish."

Harry turned wide puppy dog eyes on Blaise and the Italian groaned before giving in and nodding. The young soul-eater grinned widely, eyes brightening exponentially. Cedric was momentarily speechless at the sight of it. It wasn't often he was able to see Harry so happy. Regardless, they all sat and began to eat.  
Only Cedric and Blaise were aware of the disgusted looks Harry was getting from the Gryffindors, or the thoughtful looks he was receiving from Slytherin. In a way they both felt sorry for how isolated Harry was. They secretly vowed to themselves to protect Harry religiously if they had to. They needed to watch him more carefully anyways. Cedric had a feeling that Harry would need to feed soon. There were too many Light people and creatures around. If Harry were forced to feed it would be on one of these and Cedric couldn't risk it.  
He needed to seclude Harry in a room with himself and maybe another demon. If he could find one. But none resided inside school walls that he could tell. He'd have to do, it seemed. Unless a Dark Wizard with a bad soul came along. That would feed Harry for a month or two. However, Dark wizards were rare among children. Most were still deciding even amongst Dark families.

Most, even in Slytherin, were Nuetral/borderline Dark. Cedric sighed. He knew he could handle Harry for now, but he also knew that it wouldn't last for long. Soon, possibly sooner than he'd like, Harry would require a stronger person to feed from. He just hoped that that person took care of Harry as much as he would. Harry wouldn't always be accepted at Hogwarts. He would need someplace safe to stay.  
Cedric's brow furrowed in concentration as he thought the problem over. Maybe he could talk it over with Atropos? The Dementor Lord seemed to have a soft spot for the little prince, so he could trust Atropos' judgement on the matter.

"Cedric, are you alright?" inquired Harry, gently resting a hand on his arm.

Worry laced his gesture, but slight fear as well. The Shadow Demon smelled it and winced. Inwardly, he growled. Thanks to Dumbledore, those muggle relatives of his had bred fear and self disgust into him. This kind child, hardly knew a kind word and always expected to be punished for being concerned. For wanting to help. Smiling kindly, Cedric placed his larger hand over Harry's, marveling how tiny this thirteen years old really was compared to others his age.

"I was merely thinking. Are you finished? If so I happen to be in your next class and can escort you there. Blaise can meet up with us tonight when I introduce you to the others."

Blaise nodded at the thinly veiled order. Not many knew that Cedric was second in command, a position he had been granted after saving the life of the leader, who had almost been gang raped by a bunch of Ravenclaws. What was even more astonishing was the Gryffindor who was leading them. Normally Ravenclaws never allowed themselves to be swayed by a brash, reckless lion.  
Cedric, who disliked Gryffindor before, positively loathed them after that night. And no amount of consolation could sway that Slytherin to ever come near either the ravens or the lions after that. He was so paranoid of it happening again he'd recruited bodyguards and appointed Cedric as his right hand man.

Cedric helped the older male recruit cases like themselves ever since.

Harry nodded with a small smile and stood to give Blaise a tight hug, garnering a look of surprise from the normally stoic snake. He'd never received a hug of love before. Of kindness. Of friendship.  
Blaise fought not to tremble as emotions he was unfamiliar with coursed through his veins. Harry pulled away as if sensing his discomfort and gave him a quick smile before grabbing Cedric's hand and pulling the older teen down the rows of tables to the entrance of the Great Hall. As Blaise watched them leave he felt a soft smile flit across his features, before settling into his normal indifferent mask. He felt,that just maybe,he could follow Harry anywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for your continued support on this story! Warnings for this chapter include drug, alcohol, and child abuse (mentioned)...also mentions of self harm and hints of slash :0 Enjoy the new chapter please!

Chapter 4-

Harry stared out the window of the Astronomy Tower and sighed. He was nervous about the meeting tonight. He knew he would be meeting students similar to himself, but still. Would they accept him. Would he be a freak here too? Would he...would he forever be an outcast even amongst outcasts? His anxiety caused him to pull out his potions knife, which he had decided to keep in his pockets after its accuracy, and thumbed its blade. He wouldn't use it. Cedric said he would show him other ways.  
His thoughts were interrupted when Cedric and a tall black haired male walked into the room. Behind them was a gaggle of children in a variety of ages and races, all wearing either Slytherin or Hufflepuff colours. Although a majority were Slytherins. Cedric said that most of the other houses wouldn't admit to having problems. Harry froze, scared regardless of Cedric's constant assurances that it would be alright. But then those calm grey eyes rested on him and he relaxed slightly.

"So this is the child you told me of? The one with Dementors blood through his veins?" came the gentle voice of the tall raven haired male.

Harry gulped as the dark eyes of the leader of this group of misfits turned to him. Cedric motioned for Harry to step closer and his eyes narrowed slightly when he spotted the blade in his small friend's hands, which was quickly slipped into said child's pocket. Harry made his way over and stopped when he was in front of Cedric. The taller male beside Cedric looked him over before snorting. A look of disgust appeared on his face and Harry flinched before shrinking into Cedric's side. Seeing this reaction the older male's face softened.

"Forgive me, little one. I meant no offense to you. I am able to see into people's pasts at times. It comes with being an Empath. I don't enjoy it. I was disgusted with everything that I had seen. If I ever come across those relatives I will kill them. No one should treat a child as such." the male paused, a look of understanding in his eyes,"My name is Marcus Flint. I am the leader of this group. Welcome, young Dementor."

With that said, Harry gave Marcus a small smile and then his eyes widened as he was surrounded and introduced to all of the current members. Only two stuck out to him. A Seer named Luna Lovegood. She was a second year Ravenclaw, constantly belittled by her peers and forced to consume copious amounts of pills to deal with her abilities and their inevitable out comes. And of course Blaise. Who was a third year Slytherin who drank himself into comas sometimes, just so he could escape the fact his mother would never acknowledge his existence.  
It was these two he bonded with immediately and Cedric smiled. He was glad that Harry had found friends. When Harry began telling his story, he understood why Marcus had reacted as he had.  
Those low life's! They'd dared to touch a child in such a way?

After he was finished speaking, a cigarette was placed in Harry's hand, and one of Luna's pills put in his other. Luna smiled kindly after he took the pill and Blaise chuckled when Harry coughed over his first toke; he raised a surprised brow at the easier second drag. After that Harry had no problem smoking and Cedric could tell the drugs were starting to work. Good, with any luck this would tide him over whenever the young Dementor couldn't get his fix. Marcus stepped closer to Cedric, also watching Harry as he interacted with two of the younger members and took a sip out of his flask. Cedric smirked and drew out a pack of wizard cigarettes, popping one in his mouth then placing the packet in his back pocket. He lit up, took a drag, and looked his Slytherin friend over.

"You think he'll be safe here if anything ever happens to me?" Cedric wondered aloud, smiling softly when Luna dragged Harry and Blaise to the Astronomy Tower window.

Marcus snorted and took another swallow from his flask. His eyes softened as they traveled over the younger teen who seemed to be having fun with his new friends. What he'd seen of Harry's past had been confirmed when the thirteen years old had told Luna and Blaise of his younger years. He hadn't realized how close their family lives had been. Who would have guessed that the boy-who-lived had been so thoroughly neglected. So hideously abused.

"I doubt any of us will allow him to be completely alone ever again. Even if he lost you, he'd still have us. Or any new recruit. Incidentally, I heard a mass murderer was after him. Poor lad. If it isn't his own house it's a psycho killer."

Cedric nodded, face cold. Yes he'd have to deal with those Gryffindors soon. No one messed with Harry with out facing the consequences. And the thought of this Sirius Black that might try to harm his little Dementor friend, bothered him as well. He'd investigate that more closely later. He could get Luna to help as he could tell that the blonde had a soft spot already for the green eyed teen. She'd want to help keep him safe. And if this Sirius Black was a threat then he would take him out. Returning his attention to Marcus, Cedric smiled grimly.

"The Dementors have promised to keep him safe. He's curried favor with one of the Lords. I'll look into this mass murderer business. However, it smells heavily of cover-up. I don't like it, Marcus. Can you have some Slytherins keep an eye out for the Gryffindors and Dumbledore? He seems to be allowing the lions to spread nasty rumors about Harry."

Marcus rolled his eyes but nodded and Cedric took one more drag of his cigarette before snuffing it out beneath his shoe. They watched with amusement as Harry straddled Blaise's lap as he reached for the flask in said wizard's hand that was held just out of reach. Harry pouted and instead wiggled a bit in Blaise's lap, causing the Italian to blush and quickly hand the flask over. Marcus outright laughed, making several heads turn in shock. It was rare that the normally cold Slytherin allowed himself to laugh. Unbeknownst to Harry, even more people vowed to protect him, if only because he made it possible for their leader to feel happy again.

Cedric's eyes slitted in annoyance. Harry blushed and hid in Blaise's chest as he snuck sips from the silver flask. Luna cooed gently and ran her hands through his black hair even as Blaise ran comforting hands along his sides. Cedric felt a small twinge of jealousy but quickly squashed it as a blissful smile crept across the young wizard's face. Although he wanted to be the one Harry was snuggling right then, he knew with a smug sense of joy that Harry would come to him for the final say-so. The final all consuming comfort that the Dementor in him needed. Cedric smirked and Marcus, who spotted it, rolled his eyes.

"He's got you good, hasn't he Diggory?" commented the Empath dryly.

Cedric scoffed, but neither denied nor acknowledged the comment. Instead he noticed how soft Harry looked, comfortable for what had to be the first time in his life.

"He'll need to feed soon. If it happens and I'm not around I need one of our group to get him to me or he might suck a soul from the nearest person. If its a Light wizard that would be bad."

Marcus nodded.

"I can have my older Slytherins help Blaise and Luna keep an eye out. I know you'll watch over him as much as you can but I have a feeling that once the headmaster really notices, if he hasn't already, you can expect some interference."

Cedric nodded as well, with a sigh of irritation.

"Yeah. I'll be ready. That old goat has subtly destroyed my family's reputation for years."

Marcus took a sip of his flask once more before handing the Shadow Demon some. The Hufflepuff shook his head and made his way over to Harry who had begun to fall asleep on Blaise's lap, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Ready to go to bed, Muerte?"

Harry blinked at his friend and secret crush. Or maybe not so secret as Luna and Blaise had both interrogated him by the window. His vision was slightly blurry. He took off his glasses and his eyesight improved but not by much. Cedric noticed his confusion and chuckled.

"That would be because of your Dementor powers. Your creature has begun healing your eyes. As to why they are blurry now, that would be because of the alcohol you've consumed."

Harry scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue.

"How come you know so much?"

Luna snickered.

"He's just observant, love. That's all. Now you should sleep so that the Nargles aren't able to bother you." she commented kindly, stroking his hair again.

Harry nodded and stood slowly, before turning a grateful smile to both Blaise and Luna, two new friends that he never thought he'd have. People who saw Harry and not his fame.

"Thank you."

They smiled back.

"Thank you as well, Harry." Luna replied.

Cedric chuckled, waving goodbye to Marcus and the other students, then swooped Harry up in a bridal style hold as he went down the tower steps and through the corridors that led to Hufflepuff. Cedric marveled at how light the teen was as he continued walking. Harry nuzzled Cedric's chest, feeling content. He had never known what being cared for really entailed until today. And it was all thanks to the Hufflepuff that was holding him so carefully.

"Thank you, Cedric. Thank you for caring for someone like me."

Cedric snorted.

"What did I tell you about that?"

Harry looked away and bit his lips at the hint of disappointment in Cedric's voice.

"I'm sorry."

Cedric sighed and rubbed his cheek against the dementor's, sending out waves of his Shadow Magic, making sure that Harry knew he wasn't mad.

"I know it's a hard habit to break. But you are special, Muerte. Special to me at least. Now as to your previous statement, you are welcome. You deserve some happiness in your life." Cedric replied with a soft smile.

Harry smiled tiredly back but relaxed against his crush's chest.

"Will I be sleeping in your dorm again tonight?"

"Yes, although I will be leaving shortly after you settle in. I have something I must see to."

Harry worried his bottom lip but nodded, clutching at his savior's shirt.

"Be careful, Ced."

Cedric smirked, his eyes darkening in pleasure at the nickname.

"I will."

Cedric stalked the halls, his senses reaching out to find his prey. He knew the little brat was out after hours. One of his Slytherin spies had over heard a conversation that stated his prey would be out late, hoping to catch Harry off guard to 'show him how much of a whore he was.'  
Needless to say, Cedric had been livid when he'd found out. He had kept a calm front up for Harry's benefit but now that Harry was in bed, Ron would find out just how foolish it was to poke an irate Shadow Demon.

Turning the corner, where his powers were leading him, he sneered at the thought of the sniveling human. The red head was getting out of hand. Cedric had to make sure that the idiot got it right this time. Messing with Harry was a death sentence alright. But not in the way Ronald Weasley ever imagined.  
He wondered how Harry would react when he found out? The Shadow Demon's senses blared at him, screaming that they had found his target. Cedric was practically salivating at the chance to feast on this low life.  
Feasting on his fear would be so tastey. And then he could return to Harry and comfort him, showing him what a complete gem he was.  
Maybe he could invite the teen over for the holidays? He'd talk to his father about it. He knew that, because of Harry's family life, his father would snatch Harry up quicker than the teen could say Quidditch.

Cedric smirked and rounded yet another corner before pausing. Walking down the hallways from the opposite end of the corridor was his target. The Shadow Demon hissed slightly, his anger spiking. This cretin /dare/ threaten what was his? Hearing the hiss, Ron stopped short, eyes widening upon seeing Cedric. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Well if it isn't Potter's pimp. I was hoping to procure his services. Think you could set that up for me?" the red head sneered haughtily.

Cedric growled and stalked forward, roughly gripping the collar of the red head and shoving him against the wall. He brought his face close to Ron's, lips bared back, showing off his pointed teeth as his inner demon raged.  
Ron had the decency to look fearful for a split second before that insufferable Gryffindor brashness took hold. The red head sneered at him angrily, gripping the hand that held his collar in a vague, unintelligible attempt to free himself.

"I told you once before to watch what you say, blood traitor. Harry is not a whore. And even if he were it would be none of your concern. This is your last warning. If I hear you so much as looked at Harry wrong, your life will be forfeit." Cedric snapped his teeth menacingly in Ron's face.

"Is that so? Well he seems to enjoy bottoming for the rest of the school, why not me as well?"

Cedric's eyes morphed with a rage he didn't think he had ever felt before. It was a rage that could destroy a person's soul if no relief was found. The kind of burning anger that fueled the Avada Kedavra curse at its best. Cedric felt his fangs lengthening in response to his hate for the child before him. Ron whimpered, trembling in the older male's hold.

"Vampire!" Ron breathed as an answer and Cedric tisked in disgust.

Such a waste of space. He tightened his hold on the struggling Gryffindor for a moment before dropping him. His hatred shone through his darkened grey eyes and he scowled.

"Stay away from Harry, Weasel. I won't hold back if you do something to him. Not anymore."

With that the Hufflepuff stalked away, sneering in distaste. He needed to immerse himself in the presence of Harry again. Being around that idiot had caused his insides to roil unpleasantly. He smiled softly at the thought of Harry fussing over him to see if he was safe.  
Regardless if the fact Harry was tipsy, he knew that the Dementor would be thrilled at his returned presence. He wasn't disappointed.

Back in the hallway, where the confrontation had taken place moments before, a rat paced; beady eyes narrowed in concentration. It had to take this new knowledge to its master. However what he'd found couldn't be completely confirmed yet, so with a sigh of resignation he trudged back to his owner in Gryffindor Tower. Soon that would change though. When his Master regained power he would be rewarded handsomely. Then people like Harry Potter and that Hufflepuff vampire wouldn't exist. The rat cackled at the thought as he settled into Ronald Weasley's bed. The red head was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** thank you all so much for your faves and reviews and weeeeh I feel so special! I'm sorry to those who don't like certain parts of the story...but this has already been written...so it's not gonna change oxO I hope that doesn't scare you away...Ok...for this chapter we have drug abuse...and child abuse mentioned..also some...er,...petting xD Enjoy!

Chapter 5-

Days later, many people marveled at the changes in Harry's appearance. Gone were the clunky glasses and oversized clothing. In its place was clothing that pure bloods wore, his eyes of Avada Kedavra green sparkling with a new light. His posture more laid back and his face a carefully controlled mask. He drank and smoked regularly now, only downing the occasional pill when he was really stressed. His frequency with cutting had dimmed but only until he'd completely mastered the basic healing charms Blaise was teaching him. His days were spent in class making good grades, and his nights filled with drinking and finding new things out about his three friends, as well as them learning more about him.  
Cedric had said that tonight he would need to feed. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, which was why he'd had Luna slip him a pill when he sat with her at her table. The other Ravenclaws didn't sit anywhere near the blonde so there was plenty of room for Blaise and Cedric when the two showed up for lunch.

Taking a bite of his ripe strawberry, Harry eyed Luna as she showed him how to charm his flask to pour out water for anyone other than himself. Harry chewed as he memorized both the new spell and the wand movements, then removed his flask -a gift from Blaise- from his robes and cast the spell. He accomplished the task on the first try. He beamed.

"Thanks, Luna!" He exclaimed, hugging the younger blonde to his chest, missing the soft look she gave him.

The young dementor was like a brother to her. She would stand by him no matter what.

"It was no problem, Harry. You really are brilliant at spell work. I think you're even better than that annoying know-it-all Granger." She replied softly, earning her a look of shock.

He caught himself before he slipped into self recriminating thoughts and gave her another hug of gratitude. That was something Cedric had begun to drill into his head. The way he'd gone about doing that was telling Harry about why he'd joined the group.

-flashback-

"You see, Harry, I know what it's like to be called worthless. To have your very existence called into question. My mother was so kind and gentle. She was a jewel even among Shadow Demons. My father loved his mate dearly and she loved us both so much. One day, while father and I were at the Ministry, called there by Minister Fudge's owl, an Auror broke into our home, beat, raped, and killed my mother. Dad and I were on our way home when we saw smoke billowing out of our house up the road from our apparition point. We rushed to save mother but it was too late. Apparently, the letter from the Minister was a distraction while an Auror, on Dumbledore's pay roll, eliminated my mother. He won't admit to being behind it but we know different. Since then those laws banning Shadow Demons from doing pretty much anything began popping up. Dad and I have had to disguise ourselves ever since. I drink and smoke to quell the urges I have to bring Dumbledore to his knees and kill him." Cedric ran a hand through Harry's hair as he lay on Cedric's lap.

Those green eyes were wide with remembered pain as well as new understanding for his first true friend. He wanted to show Cedric that he understood, so he told his story.

"My uncle first started molesting me when I was five and my aunt wouldn't put out. He's stopped recently but I think I'm getting too old for him. Thankfully. However, Dudley and his friends take every chance they can to beat the fact I'm a worthless whore into my head." Harry informed, unaware of the fact that Cedric already knew.

Cedric leaned down and bit Harry on the ear, causing the teen to arch his back and groan at the pleasure/pain.

"You are _not_ a whore. And even if you were, you would never be worthless in my eyes. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were special. I am honored to be your friend." Cedric murmured heatedly around the appendage still caught between his teeth.

Harry writhed, caught between his pleasure and his pain. He didn't know what to do but he knew he wanted to know more of this delicious feeling.

"Do you like this, Muerte? Do you enjoy my teeth on your skin?"

Harry moaned and nodded dazedly realizing that Cedric was feeding him some of his Shadow Magic. It felt so good to be wrapped up in Cedric's magic. Cedric chuckled darkly and gently kissed down the teen's neck, which tilted to give him better access.

"W-what are we Cedric?" Asked Harry, with a slight whimper.

He was afraid of losing his friendship over a silly crush that may or may not be returned. Cedric gazed at him fondly before leaning in and giving Harry a tender kiss on his lips. Harry gasped allowing Cedric's tongue to invade his mouth and map out all it's nooks and crannies. The dementor child moaned and gripped at Cedric's shirt, shivering with the intensity if his emotions. When Cedric finally broke for air, he nearly moaned aloud at the sight Harry made.

"For now we are merely trying this out. I care about you a lot, but I want you to be sure that _I_ am what _you_ want before we take our relationship further."

Harry furrowed his brows in thought. He understood what Cedric was getting at however the thought of Cedric dating someone else...caused his stomach to clench. Sensing his confusion, Cedric smiled reassuringly and kissed the teen again.

"Don't worry. I can wait for you. I'm only interested in you right now."

"But what if that changes? What if you won't want me?"

Cedric scoffed. He nipped Harry's chin, drawing a startled yelp from the boy beneath him.

"I will always be drawn to you. How about this. I'll give you to the end of this school year to make up your mind, ok?"

Chewing on his lip, Harry nodded. He didn't like it, but he'd do it for Cedric. They drifted onto a different topic but Cedric's work was done. Soon, he knew- no matter how many partners Harry had before himself, that Harry was his.  
It made his inner demon purr in pleasure.

-end of flashback-

Turning his attention back to the present, Harry gave Luna a timid grin and began eating again, every now and then taking sips from his flask. What he really wanted was a cigarette, but the pill and alcohol would do for now.  
He was halfway through his plate of fruit before Cedric and Blaise made their appearance. It had been decided a few days after first meeting his new friends that they would take turns sitting at each other's tables, and sleeping in each other's dorms. That way Dumbledore could say nothing to Harry.  
After all, he was employing house unity. This of course wouldn't prevent the old codger from starting things with the other students to make it less bearable, but they'd cross that bridge when they reached it. As of now it was Luna's turn and as the boys sat,both on Harry's right, Harry gave them welcoming grins.

"How was DADA?" Harry queried cautiously.

Cedric rolled his eyes while Blaise snorted.

"The teacher's a Werewolf." Blaise stated, biting into a piece of chicken.

Luna nodded as if she'd known all along (knowing her, she probably had) and Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"Will this be a problem?"

Cedric eyed his plate before putting a comforting arm around Harry, drawing him close and laying a gentle kiss on his temple. Harry melted into his side and nuzzled his savior's shoulder.

"No. He may be able to smell what you are but he won't be able to act against you. I'll make sure of it."

Harry frowned, remembering what the Shadow Demon had said he'd done to Ron.

"Ced...I don't want you getting in trouble for me." He whispered.

Cedric scowled and in uncharacteristic fierceness, he leaned down and kissed him. Harry moaned and leaned in closer. After a few minutes of hot making out, Cedric pulled away and swiftly gave one last kiss to Harry's nose before smirking.

"I would do anything for you, Muerte. So don't worry. It takes more than a Werewolf to kill or even hurt a Shadow Demon." He stated, teasingly brushing his lips against Harry's before chuckling and drawing away.

Luna hummed happily while Blaise merely stifled a blush before looking away. That snog had blatantly stated to anyone caring to watch that Harry belonged to Cedric. Whether Harry liked it or not. Although it didn't seem like he minded too much by the way he was practically melded to Cedric's side. Harry was oblivious to his friends musings, so focused was he on the gentle circles that Cedric was rubbing in his side.

"I'm surprised he's back to teaching so soon. He would have just gotten over sickness from changing." Luna stated, idly running a hand through her long hair.

Harry's brow furrowed.

"I have his class next."

He has to admit he was worried. What if the Werewolf attacked the people he had begun to hold dear? He really didn't care about if he was hurt. Although he had a feeling that the people surrounding him would have a problem with it.  
Cedric seemed it sense his emotions and as always wrapped him in a calming blanker if his magic. Harry sighed. Along with the magic he could feel the pills and alcohol taking effect. Harry smiled and tapped Luna on the nose, his way of telling her that the meds had started to work. At that point Cedric reached into Harry's robes and took his flask away, putting it inside his own robe as a precaution.  
Harry hadn't learned his limit yet and Cedric was still wary about how much he ingested until he had. Harry felt languid as he and the others finished their lunch and then stood to leave the Great Hall. Once they were out the door Cedric and Blaise offered to escort Harry and Luna to DADA, since second and third years were sharing a class, Harry beamed and Luna gave them her typical dreamy smile. Amidst the stares of their peers, they walked to the Defense classroom and Harry spun to Cedric, wrapping his arms around the Shadow Demon's waist and burying his head in the taller male's chest once they were there.

"Have fun with the wolf, Muerte."

Harry snickered, buzzing pleasantly on his high.

"Of course. As long as he leaves me alone." Replied Harry in a small playful voice.

Teasing Cedric and the others, was still so new to him. He still expected a harsh word and punishing hand. Cedric, however, merely raised an amused brow and ruffled Harry's hair, grey eyes gazing fondly at the teen he was growing to love.

"Brat. Go to class. I'll be here to pick you up after its finished and we'll go to Care together." He stated softly, trailing a tender hand down the dementor child's cheek

Harry relaxed, knowing that he was ok, and stuck out his tongue. The door to the class opened and students started filing in. It was at that time that the teacher, standing in the center of the class room, spun around; his eyes wide and nose twitching.

"Students! Down!" He yelled and threw a Patronus at the doorway.

Cedric couldn't react fast enough to completely push Harry our of the way in time. It ended up hitting the left side of Harry's face and chest, causing the teen to fall to the ground, screaming in pain. Cedric roared in rage and multiple wands pointed at the teacher at once. Three of which were Luna's-whose eyes were abnormally cold as she cradled Harry's head in her lap; Blaise's- whose very demeanor screamed a Pureblood's rage; Cedric's- whose eyes had darkened to near black as he brought his body in front of Harry's acting as a shield.  
There were multiple Slytherins who had been walking to their classes who had seen the attack on the young dementor, with their wands pointed at the teacher as well. Remus Lupin, who could have sworn he'd smelled a dementor, appeared both confused and horrified at the still screaming child on the floor. When he realized just who he'd hit, his face paled. He'd hit Lily's child. Harry. Oh shite. His amber eyes met the raged grey-black of the student in front of the fallen teen and his wolf nearly reared back in panic. He was in trouble. In danger.

"Luna. Blaise. Take Harry to the infirmary. Make sure he's healed. If she gives you trouble, come and get me. I'll take care of it." Cedric snapped angrily.

Both nodded and Blaise picked up Harry even as Luna held the now half conscious child's hand. Cedric trained his eyes on the wolf again before motioning to a random Slytherin, who lowered his wand and moved closer to Cedric.

"Get Professor Snape. I think he'd love to know that a teacher attacked a student."

The Slytherin, one Draco Malfoy, smirked, nodded, and then swiftly swept down the hall and around the corner. Ten minutes later, in which Remus Lupin shifted nervously and many of the students in his class had fled the room for their common rooms, Severus Snape with Draco Malfoy in tow, turned the corner and stalked towards the DADA classroom. His eyes and face a stoic mask. Although if one looked closely you could see the manic look of triumph that flashed briefly in the potions master's eyes.  
Cedric's inner demon purred its pleasure. This part of his vengeance would be handled. The dark haired Slytherin turned his eyes to Cedric, one eyebrow raised in inquiry.

Cedric scoffed but motioned to the professor of DADA, his wand still firmly trained at said Werewolf. Severus' lip thinned.

"What happened here?" Came the drawled question and Draco stepped forward.

"The Defense Professor yelled at the students to duck and then fired a Patronus charm at Potter for no reason at all. Diggory had Blaise and Lovegood take him to Madame Pomfrey."

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"What for? That charm only harms-" he paused in thought and then his eyes widened and he turned his attention to Cedric.

"Yes professor, he is. And now he's badly burned on his left side. I didn't move him fast enough." Cedric replied but was interrupted by rushing footsteps.

"CEDRIC!" Came Blaise's shout, looking panicked. Uncharacteristically so. It caused Cedric to tense.

"Harry?"

"Pomfrey won't completely heal him. Said Dumbledore told her all about Harry's so called inner evil. Said if he wants to be healed he'll have to do it the muggle way as that's all he deserves. She's blocked off his section and left!"

Cedric's power fluctuated in his anger and he turned his attention back to Remus.

"You better hope Harry survives. That I can get him the help he needs. Or you are a dead wolf." He growled, making those in his presence tremble in fear. He was beyond livid right now. And he had a hunch that no amount of wizard medications would help Harry at the moment. That meant only a dementor could heal him. Shite.

"Blaise go back to Luna. I'll get the help Muerte needs. Until then do what you must to make sure no further harm comes to him." Blaise nodded and rushed away. Cedric returned his attention to his Potions Master and quirked a brow," I trust you can keep your new found knowledge silent?"

The snarky man appeared offended with the insinuation that he couldn't keep his mouth shut but never the less, nodded.

"For good measure I will see to our little beast problem. Will the child be alright?" The potions professor inquired softly,' Both of us know what he'll need now."

Cedric's nostrils flared and he sent his magics out to taste Snape's. His eyes widened before narrowing as he pondered whatever new information he had managed to glean from the dark pillar of man before him. Slowly he nodded.

"He will be fine, Lytis Demon. I know someone who can help him. However if you are done with this fleabag before I find Harry some help it would be nice if you could help Blaise and Luna set up a protective ward or two."

Snape, whose eyes had reflected the shock he felt at his student calling out his true self, slowly bowed his head in respect of the thinly veiled command. This child in front of him was a Shadow Demon. His kind respected the Shadow Demons. They were like the guardians of Otherworld and no one wished to get on a Shadow Demon's bad side, not even a child. The fact that this one had taken a keen interest in a dementor, meant that he had better keep his eyes open. Something was happening. Inwardly, Severus smirked as Cedric glared at the Werewolf once more.

"Do not worry about his punishment. You should find the child some of that help. He might get an infection if you don't hurry."

Cedric snorted, but lowered his wand and walked towards the end of the hallway that would take him to Hogwarts' front gates; ignoring the onyx and silver eyes that watched his retreat.

"I think it would be in our best interests to either help Mr. Potter or leave him alone, Draco." Informed Severus as he returned his attention to the still trembling professor and wordlessly dismissed the remaining Slytherins.

Draco nodded his head that he understood, however his eyes showed how very interesting he found the whole situation. Severus couldn't help but agree. He didn't think he'd leave the young dementor alone now either. But he wouldn't do more than observe and help when he could for now. With that thought firmly in mind, Severus turned to one of his childhood tormentors with a feral grin.

"Couldn't get enough of attacking children when we were younger, Lupin? Well let's see if you'll learn your lesson this time?"

Remus shivered in real fear and followed Severus as he lead the way to the headmaster's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thank you again for all of the continued support! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this one out I've been busy with art commissions and soooo I've been busy...also I have a blanket for another commissioner to make and that's a lot of yarn (but so worth it!) Ok...in this one...please...I know it's moving fast but I don't care...I wanted it to happen this way...just sit back and enjoy yeah? Lots of sexy moments in this so be aware!

**Chapter 6-**

Harry arched off of the bed in pain. It surrounded him. Why wasn't anyone making him better? Why weren't there any potions being pumped into him? Where was Cedric? Cedric would help. His savior always helped him.

"Luna, I don't know how much more of this Harry can handle."

"Cedric is getting help."

Voices. So many voices. Loud and soft voices. He screamed. Make it stop! Please! It hurts!

"Shh! Harry we're here. Cedric's getting help."

"Brought him help. I take it Severus came by?"

Hearing that soothing voice, Harry whimpered, tears and blood pouring down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and found his vision was slightly blurry.

"Yes. He strengthened the wards so that no one but who Harry trusts may enter the vicinity. Who is this then?" That sounded like Blaise's voice.

"Don't worry about it for now. You two have to leave. He needs to be alone with Harry. Even I must leave if only to better ward the door. We'll stand guard there."

Luna and Blaise nodded. Each brushed a hand gently through Harry's hair, then left. Only Cedric and the stranger remained. Harry whimpered again before the familiar trickle of Cedric's magic washed over him. He still felt the pain but inside he felt loads better; safer.

"Cedric! I hurt all over. Why am I in so much pain?" He felt like sobbing so he turned his face away. He was hideous now. Even more of a freak. Now Cedric wouldn't want him.

"The spell the wolf used was a Patronus. It's basically a large bundle of light that was just thrown at you. It was a good thing he was so weak. His Patronus didn't hurt you as much as it could have."

Harry shivered, his side hurting once more.

"I can't trust anyone on the Light side can I?"

"No, Muerte. It seems not." Whispered the Shadow Demon sadly. His poor little dementor. Speaking of dementors. Cedric sighed and motioned to the man beside him to step towards the bed. "Harry, I brought someone who will help you. You remember Atropos? He's here to heal you completely, or as much as he can. He said you might scar a little."

Harry looked to the stranger, now identified as Atropos, and squinted until he came into focus. He gasped. Atropos was sexy in his human form! Atropos was tall and muscular. The tight clothes he wore offset by his long flowing black robes, gave him a look of infinite grace. His face was set in a stoic mask but his features were aristocratic, showing evidence of his royal blood. His hair was shoulder length and wavy. It was no surprise to Harry that his hair was black. What _was_ asurprise was that his eyes were almost an identical green to his own. He wondered if it was hereditary or just a mark of his kind. Suffice it to say, Harry was impressed. He blushed and looked away. Very impressed.

"Hello, little death. I apologize that we were forced to meet under such circumstances."

Harry winced and nodded.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Atropos frowned. He did not like where his young one's thoughts were going. He suddenly hissed, sensing the words that echoes in his little death's mind. Who put such thoughts in his head?

"Who put words such as 'freak' and 'whore' in my little death's head?" He demanded, his dementor powers leaking out, causing Harry to arch off the bed with a heated moan that made both men twitch.

Cedric growled at the question, irked that Atropos got a swifter reaction from Harry than himself.

"His relatives. And his peers here at school."

The Dementor Lord was going to change such thoughts. Atropos let his magic permeate the room even more and then placed his hands to Harry's chest. He gave Cedric a look and the Shadow Demon bowed his head before casting a quick loving glance at Harry, a glare at the Dementor Lord, and then left.  
Meanwhile, Harry was writhing and gasping. All he felt was extreme pleasure as it coursed through his veins. It was like when he was being fed, only his skin was being rebuilt. He wanted more. He needed more. He locked gazes with his kin and moaned wantonly when Atropos moved closer.

"Please," he whimpered, wanting this dominant to consume him. To fill him. He wanted the deep happiness that Atropos had gathered. He wanted to feel whole.

Atropos grinned like a wolf, showing two rows of pearly white pointed teeth. His eyes raged with lust and Harry felt as if his brain short circuited.

"What do you want, little death?" He moved his hand down the young dementor's chest, ghosting over the teen's stomach and finally resting on the boy's covered semi-erect cock.

Atropos shivered. He hadn't told either male this when he'd first met both Harry and Cedric, but Harry was his mate. And the thought of him pleasing his mate made him hard. He moaned when Harry arched towards his hand.

"Do you want me to touch you? Or so you want me to feed you while I touch you?" He purred and marveled at how very sensitive his mate was to his magic.

Harry moaned loudly and gripped at Atropos' hand, unknowing that most of his burns had been healed thanks to the partial feeding and the older dementor's magics. Really, he didn't care what Atropos did, as long as it felt this good. The thought of those teeth on him didn't scare him a bit.

"Everything. Please, Atropos."

The elder dementor growled and crawled on to the hospital bed. He let his magic's tether go and moved his hand into Harry's pants and covered the halfbreed's erection with his larger hand.  
Harry desperately kissed back, drinking in the happiness, the joy, that Atropos had stored in his body. He had never felt so alive. S wanted. It was brilliant! It was like being high, drunk, on numerous drugs, hyper off coffee, and eating one too many pieces of candy all at once. And then Atropos began doing those things with his tongue...and his hand. Oh gawd!

"Please, more!" He breathed, arching up again into the tantalizing touch of this gorgeous man.

He wished for this Dark Creature to keep him. There was something about Atropos that caused his heart to flutter and his body to become hot. Atropos grinned again, his teeth gleaming as he trailed kisses down the little dementor's chest.

"I can't take you completely ,little death. Not yet. But as I'd like to have a taste of you before your little Shadow Demon, I think I'll indulge myself a little." He stated as he laved his tongue against the patch of skin just beneath Harry's belly button. Harry whimpered, trying to talk to the Dementor Lord above him through his haze of pleasently feelings.

"Cedric said I _ah_ have until the end of school year to make up my mind on whether or not we'll be together." He finally got out amidst a few moans.

Atropos' answering smile was all sly teeth as a deep rumbling chuckle bubbled out of the older creature's chest. He undid Harry's robe and opened up the boy's pants, noting with amusement that the child went commando, and took Harry's rather sizable (for a 13 year old anyways) erection into his larger hand. The silky texture of the prized flesh almost had him salivating and he nearly purred at the sound of Harry's needy moan as he began to stroke.

"Well then. I'm glad I get to taste you first, Little Death."

"You aren't just taking what you want, then leaving me too, are you?" Asked the raven haired teen timidly.

Atropos inwardly snarled at the distrust. Somehow he would convince his mate to sit back and watch the worlds who'd hurt him burn. Harry belonged with his kin in Otherworld. Not here. Although, Atropos thought with an inward sigh, Harry will insist on bringing his friends.  
Finally Atropos returned his attention to his little mate and smiled softly; reassuringly.

"No, little death. I am not using you. I am very much attracted to you."

"But I'm thirteen and you're like...old."

Atropos laughed and Harry blinked owlishly at how pure it sounded.

"Yes. I am over a thousand of your human years to be exact. But in dementor terms I am still very young. I am merely the age of your potions professor, in Otherworld."

Harry's eyes widened. He was about to let a very old dementor molest his crotch. Mentally the halfbreed shrugged. Eh. He could live with that. After all, he had a crush on said potions master who was old enough to be his father, a crush on Cedric who was older by a few years or so, and was interested in Atropos, who now stated he was older than all of them combined...by a lot. He could live with the other two screwing him and dominating him, so why not Atropos. That decided, Harry wiggled a little, calling attention to his still full erection.

"Well? What are you waiting for, old man?" Harry teased, knowing instinctively that Atropos wouldn't hurt him. Would find the teasing funny.

Atropos raised a brow and, quick as a snake, engulfed Harry's erection in hot velvet. Harry screamed and arched his back, gripping Atropos' hair tightly in his hands. He arched again as Atropos added to the overload of senses by spiking his powers.

"A-Atropos!" He cried out, not noticing how said creature's eyes dilated and glowed with pleasure at hearing his name spoken thus. Atropos quickened his pace.

Not much longer now. Harry was a virgin after all. Tracing a finger against his little death's entrance was all it took for Harry to come, shooting seed down Atropos' throat and screaming said creature's name. And for the first time, Atropos came in his pants without having to touch himself, all because of the taste of his mate on his tongue. It astounded him really. He'd never lost control like that. And he'd had numerous sexual partners.

"That was great!" Harry stated, with all the enthusiasm of someone who'd discovered something new.

Atropos chuckled. Besides looking tired, Harry was completely healed. A combination of Sex magic and the Dementor magics. And now that Atropos had had a taste of his mate, he had to agree. He would get more too. He knew that Harry wouldn't be able to resist. Neither would he. He hoped the Shadow Demon liked to share. If not, oh well. He'd get over it.

"Indeed it was, little death. Now you should rest. Your body is healed but you'll still need to recharge so to speak." Replied Atropos as he crawled up his little mate's body.

He locked lips with his lover and felt Harry sigh in contentment with the action. The kiss was soft and caring, proving to Harry that Atropos really wasn't using him. He relaxed, feeling sleep drag at him.

"Stay with me Atropos?"

"Till your dying breath, little death."

With a small smile Harry drifted off, unaware of the eyes that watched him.

"He'll have two mates you know. Due to him being a halfbreed."

Cedric stepped from the shadows as the Dementor Lord situated both himself and Harry under the hospital covers. The Shadow Demon in question's expression, or rather lack thereof, twisted into a malevolent glare.

"I am aware. Are you so sure that one of them is you?" Snapped Cedric angrily. He really didn't like sharing. Especially when it came to Harry.

Atropos raised an unperturbed brow and merely continued to feed Harry in his sleep. The teen in question snuggled closer to Atropos with another contented smile. Although Cedric hated to admit it, Harry did look more at peace.

"Yes. I am. He isn't yet magically mature enough to call the other mate's attention to himself yet. But if he has lovers before then is no concern of mine. As long as his lovers realize that I am here to stay." Atropos stated, tenderly brushing away some of the locks from Harry's face.

Softly the dementor hissed a curse in his native tongue. Sensing something was wrong, Cedric moved closer and tisked at what he saw. A small strip of scar tissue from Harry's jaw to his collar bone still remained. It was the only spot that hadn't healed.

"We'll tell him that it's a reminder for how untrustworthy the Light side can be." Cedric stated firmly, knowing he and Atropos would have to calm the teen when he saw it.

Atropos nodded with a scowl.

"When next that werewolf leaves Hogwarts grounds I will feed heavily from him. He will pay for this marking of my mate." Snarled the older male.

Cedric nodded, grey eyes narrowed.

"I have set up a barrier alongside Severus'. You should be able to stay until Harry wakes up. Make sure he's with us before you leave please."

With that the Shadow Demon left as silently as he'd arrived. Atropos rolled his eyes.

"Youngsters." He muttered, and settled down next to his lover for some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ** I'm so sorry it took so long to post this...I swear i will try to get the next chapter out (all of this book is written but in many notebooks in really small print...so it's going to take me a while to type this to my iPad...grar!) so to make up for it, here's a long chapter...I hope I haven't lost anyone! Also...some of you will hate me for this chapter...but...the jealousy is needed for something that happens in the second book...so...please just remember I have a reason for it...anyways...without further ado...

p.s. yes...Ron gets punished...yes you all will love it...

enjoy!

Chapter 7-

One Month Later-

Harry twirled the string of his cloak as he sat in History of Magic. With a grimace he ignored the looks of his peers as they all stared at the scar tissue that was slightly visible above the collar of his shirt. It had been a month and yet they all still stared; all still whispered. In History of Magic it was worse. He had no one to divert the attention to. None of his friends were in this class, and none of the people from their group were either. He was alone. In a room with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, throwing him dirty looks and passing notes back and forth between his classmates. Thankfully, he was sitting at the back of the class so no one actively bothered him, but the constant looks of pity and disgust were grating on his nerves. So it was with a sigh of relief, that when the bell rang for them to be dismissed from class, he quickly gathered his things and left out of the room.

He was halfway to the library, as it was a free period and he and Luna has some research to do for Potions, when he was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. He yelped when he was then pinned against a nearby wall by a tall broad shouldered male. Harry's eyes rounded as he took in his assailant's appearance.

Wiry dirty blond hair, closely cropped against a handsome face. Hazel eyes exuded smug confidence as the male leaned forward and nuzzled Harry's ear.

"Hello, chickadee. Someone told me that you were available for a good time. I'm very interested I must admit." The older wizard purred, making Harry stiffen.

He was scared, but underneath that, there was this burning rage that ignited with in him.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now if you'd please mmmph!" Harry had attempted to move around the hulk of a brute but was pushed against the wall again and chapped rough lips were pressed against his.

He struggled, he really did, but pushing at a bulk of muscle was like trying to move a brick wall. Why was this guy doing this? What right did he have to do this? To think he would just bed him because rumor said it?

"What do you think you are doing?" An enraged voice demanded, and Harry shivered as Shadow Magics washed over him.

The brute pulled away with a loud smack and he glared at Cedric as the Hufflepuff strolled towards them, anger roiling off of his form.

"Diggory."

"McLaggen."

"I was merely propositioning your trick. I heard from a reliable source that this little morsel has put out for half of Slytherin. He's attractive. So I wanted in on the action." The older Gryffindor sneered.

Cedric snarled and used his powers to push McLaggen away from this little Muerte.

"I don't know who you think you are Cormac, but you can get such thoughts out of your head. He's mine and mine alone, no matter what that red haired bastard hinted at." He snapped and advanced on the two of them, positioning his body in front of Harry's.

"Cedric he just-"

"Shut up."

Harry blinked in shock, startled at the abruptness of the Shadow Demon's dismissal. He fought off the instinctive hurt and instead backed off, sliding away from both men. Cormac found it funny, laughing loudly at the discord between them, caused by his little make out session.

"Whatever you say, Diggory." He gave Harry a lingering look and then smirked before walking off in a smug saunter.

As soon as McLaggen was gone, Cedric spun around, rage in his grey eyes and a roar of anger leaving his lips. Harry squeaked in fear and did his best to flatten himself against the wall.

"How dare you let him touch you!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Ced! I swear! He just jumped me! Please don't be angry!"

The older male stilled, blinking at the fear that radiated from his little dementor. Instantly his eyes softened and he cautiously stepped forward, arms outstretched placatingly.

"I'm sorry, Muerte. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just seeing you two like that..." He trailed off as the younger male nodded slowly and pulled closer to his lover.

"I-it's ok, Ced. Can we go now? I don't like fighting with you."

With a sigh, the older male reached out and gripped Harry's hand, walking with him to the library. Still, a niggling of anger sat within Cedric's mind. How dare that Gryffindor scum touch what was his? McLaggen would pay. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

Harry bit his lip to stifle his pained whimper as he was jostled in the surprisingly gentle arms of his potions master. Luna, who had forgone her normally dreamy façade, glared coldly at any student who stared at them. She was walking stiffly at the tall professor's side.

"When I get my hands on that...that ruffian, he'll wish he'd been punished by your Shadow Demon, love." She hissed, casting her gaze briefly on Harry, whose upper torso was badly burned.

Severus snorted, but inwardly agreed. Harry, for his part, attempted a small smile. It wasn't her fault that he was currently like this. He'd wandered off alone that's all. Ronald Weasley had obviously forgotten the warning from two months prior, and decided to sneak up on the soul-eater and knocked him out.

When Harry had awakened his whole body was without clothes and he had been charmed to stick to the wall outside.

Luckily the sun had set enough that only his torso had been burned, but he'd still been forced to endure at least five minutes worth of it, signifying he'd just been placed there before waking. Through his blood curdling screams, he'd heard Ron's taunting laughter as he called him a freak and a whore. Worthless.

Harry screamed louder, just wishing the pain would stop. He knew then why Cedric had warned him against being out in the sunlight.

"Please!" He'd screamed in his head and he supposed he might have out loud as well,"Let me die! Kill me!" He finally /had/screamed before mercifully passing out.

When he came to sometime later, minutes that felt like hours, he had been removed from the wall by Luna, who covered him with her cloak, while Severus _looking positively livid_ angrily yelled at an immobilized Ron. Harry had whimpered, his body shaking as it succumbed to shock, the pain coursing through him and injuries that caused bloody tears to leak from his eyes. Breathing hurt. Thinking hurt. He'd wanted to die. It felt like the Patronus but ten times worse.

"Luna, I...I want my Cedric." He had whimpered, and Luna had felt tears come to her own eyes.

She never should have left him alone. She had only needed to gather her school work from her common room. They'd planned on studying together while Cedric and Blaise went into Hogsmede, since they could, to gather Christmas gifts and sweets.

They wouldn't stand for anything less than death of the redhead when they found out. And should any of Harry's kin find out; she shuddered to think of the results. Luna had soothed her friends bangs away from his face as delicately as she had been able.

She felt so responsible. She's bitten her lip and had begun to sing to her 'little' brother as Severus stalked over, gently gathering the child in his arms and using his cloak to cover up Harry's body so that only a small part of the third year's chest was visible.

Leaving the red head in the position he was in and under the Petrificus Totalus spell, the professor had then made his way inside with a fuming yet tearful Luna following him.

Harry was once more jostled which pulled him out of his thoughts and he let out a sharp cry. He wanted his Shadow Demon. He wanted his Atro. He wanted his brother and sister, not just Luna alone. He wanted to die. He began to sob and his shaking increased.

Severus cursed and sped up towards the dungeons and his room. Outside of said rooms stood Draco, the one who had heard Harry's screams and had gotten Luna, before rushing off to find his godfather.

The blond Slytherin paled at the sight of the burnt and bloody Gryffindor and Severus snarled at the child to move as he forcefully brushed past and into his living quarters.

He told Luna to clear off a table and she did with a quick flick of her wand. Once done Severus set the boy down, only then noticing that Harry was desperately gripping his shirt. He gently released the boy's hold and cast a diagnostic charm on the still sobbing dementor child.

The Lytis Demon cursed, Harry's vitals weren't good. The dementor was going further into shock. If he wasn't healed, at least partially, soon the he might go into cardiac arrest. There wasn't a dementor around that could heal him at this time. However, this didn't stop Severus from being willing to do his best to help until the child could get a healing from one.

"Draco." He snapped as the blond made his way timidly inside," I need you to help me put potions and salves on and in Harry. Luna please collect Zabini and Diggory. They'll need to be here and not anywhere around Weasley. I have a feeling that once the Dementor Lord finds out, Ronald Weasley will be a dead man."

Both Draco and Luna nodded and began to do as asked.

* * *

Severus washed his hands under the sink. He had spent better part of an hour stabilizing, healing, and bandaging up the burnt teen on his potions table. It had been messy and Harry had screamed so much, Severus was sure he'd have nightmares for a while. As predicted, both Blaise and Cedric, when they had seen how bad off their loved one really was, had wanted to go on a killing rampage. Thankfully, Luna had stopped them, kindly pointing out that at the moment, Harry needed them. Draco came over to the sink as Severus waded out of his thoughts and gazed sorrowfully at the young dementor, who had been stabilized enough to be moved to the enlarged couch.

Luna, Blaise, and Cedric all sat around him in a protective circle, no doubt plotting a death sentence worthy of the Dark Lord.

"Sev, will Harry be ok?" Inquired Draco sadly.

He'd never seen so much blood and pain before. Numerous times Harry had cried out for Cedric or Atropos, some one Draco was unfamiliar with, and sometimes he merely screamed for death. It had been horrifying. In that moment Draco knew he wasn't cut out to follow in his father's footsteps. He couldn't be a Death Eater. Pulling his attention back to his god father, he was startled to see the snarky potions master with a pained expression.

"Physically he will pull through. He should even be free of disfiguration and such save the scar on his forehead and on his throat from his first burn. However, mentally, I'm unsure. He will likely be jumpy and withdrawn. Even among those he trusts." Was the sad reply.

Drying his hands off he wandered over to the friends keeping vigil over their comrade's inert form. Both males were stoic while Luna was humming a calm tune while running her hands on the blankets covering Harry's form. Severus still couldn't quite believe it. Lily had cheated on James? How else could Harry have been born? And what of himself? He had treated this child so badly when he appeared to be a genuinely kind young man, nothing like James Potter. Yes, he had been watching very closely like he said he would. He had even thwarted a few nasty Gryffindor attacks aimed at the child, but hadn't been there in time to save him on this occasion. It hurt that he had failed.

"He knows you tried, Lytis." Cedric whispered hoarsely, gaze still set firmly on his little love.

Severus gulped and nodded.

"The potions in his system should keep him knocked out for a few hours. In the mean time I will go to the courtyard where we stored Ron and take him to the Headmaster. Hopefully the man won't be so lenient on him as he was with Lupin." The potions master snarled.

Echoing growls of anger came from Cedric and Blaise as the Sytherin Head stated the lack of punishment on the DADA teacher. Said werewolf had merely been suspended for a few days like some errant child.

Suffice it to say, every Slytherin in their group had retaliated by making whatever class they had with Remus Lupin positively miserable. Even Severus had been adding different ingredients to the wolfsbane he gave to Remus to give the werewolf a burning sensation on random parts of his body that would last the whole transformation. The werewolf, after two months of this,had finally given up and asked for a transfer or to resign. Both were denied. Since then many had backed off and set their sights solely on Dumbeldore.

They subtly got back by conning the ghosts into making his life a living hell. It was working as far as they could tell as Dumbledore constantly threw the Slytherins, and Harry in particular, numerous nasty looks. Bringing his mind back to the present, Severus sighed and rubbed his temples with an annoyed expression.

"However, I doubt he will be punished as harshly as we wish him to be. So I will make sure he regrets hurting out little dementor. I never knew a Weasley could be so cowardly." With that the potions master turned to leave his rooms with his traditional menacing aura, knowing they were safe from meddling old fools and the children inside.

Cedric looked his charge over with sad eyes. His little Muerte had been right. Bad things seemed to happen to him rather often. It was sickeningly unfair. Dumbledore's blind eye towards Harry's continual mistreatment certainly left quite alot to be desired. It was a blatant negligence on the Headmasters part and he had to wonder how long they were going to have to take it before something was done at last. How long would his little one have to endure this cruelty? He felt himself calm a bit as Luna's tune continued to be hummed and wondered, rather briefly, if it were a demonic lullaby.

"What do we do Cedric? Harry won't be ok after this attack. We both know it. Harry was pretty shaken up the first go around! What if he can't stand _anyone's _ touch now?" Blaise stated softly, gazing at his brother with hard eyes.

They all considered each other as siblings now (besides Cedric and Harry, who in the last few months had deepened their bond as lovers) ; Harry being their main concern. Cedric snarled then stood and paced. Draco took this opportunity to inch closer to the group.

"Harry maybe even more timid now, but he is stronger than many give him credit for. He will trust you three to see him through this." Draco stated comfortingly, garnering multiple looks of surprise. Cedric's eyes narrowed.

"You have been watching him?"

Draco nervously backed up but nodded, his starlight eyes softening when they locked on Harry's unconscious form. He felt equally guilty of course. Why had be been so distracted?

"Yeah. Uncle Severus told me it would be wise to either ignore or watch Harry. He said something was up, yet it was more than likely worth our time. I never imagined it would end up like this. But I got help as fast as I could."

Blaise nodded his thanks and Cedric's form relaxed slightly. The room fell silent save for Luna's humming; all of them waited for both Severus' return and for Harry to wake up.

* * *

Severus was angry. Beyond angry. He couldn't believe that meddling...ugh! No wonder he had joined the Dark. He'd found Ron where he had left him and then had levitated him to the Headmaster's office. Once there he'd filled in the headmaster on what had happened. Instead of being angry, that old bastard had appeared _happy_! Like a plan of his had worked. For whatever reason the old man's magic had lazed at that moment and Severus was able to catch a glimpse of the old man's thoughts. What he had seen had disgusted him. This whole time the old coot had been encouraging the Gryffindor's to harass Harry until the raven haired child left, became so mortally wounded he was forced out of Hogwarts, or until he got into enough trouble to he suspended.

Severus scowled.

Therefore Ron had been given a detention for appearances sake and Severus had been dismissed. Reaching his rooms, he snapped out his password and stormed in, intention telling the youngsters in his room to go to their dorms and he'd stay by Harry's side. He just wasn't in the mood to entertain children.

All set up to yell, he stopped short when he was met with the sight of all of the children asleep and a tall make staring at Harry's form with narrowed eyes.

Quicker than Severus could ever remember being, he had his wand trained on the intruder, who slowly turned towards the snarky professor with and almost bored look. Severus shivered as the room temperature plummeted, causing the children in the room to shift and for Harry to whimper. The stranger turned his attention back to the incapacitated teen on the couch, tenderly surrounded by his friends and Severus' godson.

"You healed my little death?" Asked the stranger as he gently pet said child's head.

Severus slowly lowered his wand when he realized that this stranger wouldn't be a threat to his student. Still he kept it in hand and on the ready. He wasn't a spy for nothing.

"I did. It was touch and go for a bit, but he should be healed in a few more days." Answered the Hogwarts professor, rubbing a hand over his face in frustration.

He had wanted Harry to be completely healed by tomorrow but the child needed at least two more infusions of healing potions and burn salve before that happened.

"How bad was he?" The stranger queried softly, his voice deceptively calm.

Severus knew this brazen nonchalance was an act. The Dark Lord sounded remarkably similar when he was about to throw a particularly nasty hex. Therefore, he merely sighed and folded his arms across his chest, making sure his wards were completely sealed before returning his attention to his guest.

"His skin was charred. He had internal bleeding. He'd only been out there for about five minutes but the damage was done. I guess it's a good thing he's only a halfbreed as the damage could have been worse. It was pretty bad though. He kept screaming for either Cedric, someone named Atropos,"at which point the stranger flinched," or death." Severus finished, eyes narrowed in thought.

The stranger's stiff posture belied his anger. His clenched fists proved how very badly he wished to hit something.

"Thank you, for saving my mate. Has the culprit been punished? I am sad to say that my brethren and I were away while this took place, and I would love to hear the fate of the one who did this."

Severus snorted and gestured for the stranger to sit, slightly uncomfortable with the knowledge that Harry's mate stood before him and appeared /his/ age.

"There was no punishment. Apparently, the headmaster has it in his mind that Harry is as evil as the Dark Lord and must be eradicated." Intoned the Head of Slytherin bitterly.

What was sad about that statement was that the Dark Lord was a fair leader. Yeah, he enjoyed killing, but he punished you when you did wrong and rewarded when you accomplished something he'd asked of you. Granted It didn't make him any less evil. But, again, at least he was fair. He didn't manipulate. If you didn't follow his orders, you had better have a good explanation, else wise you were punished.

Unlike the headmaster,who fed your loyalty to him with lies and deceit. Severus inwardly groaned. He was developing a headache. It took a few moments but eventually Severus became aware of the plummet of temperature again, and more than aware of Harry's heated moan. The potions master twitched, his body clenching at the delectable sound. The sexual demon had never heard such a sound that caused his body to react thusly. The stranger stood and was at Harry's side in what seemed like an instant. Severus marveled at the speed, before standing as well and making his way over to his patient.

Harry was waking up finally.

"Hello, Little Death."

Green eyes filled with surprise as they locked on the strangers form before tears welled up and Harry began to cry. This of course woke the others and Severus found himself waiting for angry outbursts at the sight of the stranger. They never came.

"So, Hogwarts has deemed you worthy of entering her halls with out an escort, huh?" Cedric drawled and the stranger flashed him a pointed toothed grin.

"All the better to protect my precious little Death from dangers such as this, Shadow Demon." Was the amused retort.

Cedric rolled his eyes and then focused on Harry who was silently crying and whimpering. Luna immediately began to hum the Demon's Lullaby and Blaise took one of Harry's bandaged hands into his own.

"How is he Severus?" Inquired Draco, starlight eyes worried.

Casting a diagnostic spell, the older Slytherin appeared taken aback by the results, while the stranger merely looked smug.

"What?"

"Some how he's healing faster than I thought he would."

The stranger chuckled and gently trailed a hand down Harry's bandaged cheek.

"It's because he'll heal faster when around his mate or his kin. He happens to be in the presence of both, so it's a boon for him."

Severus stepped back in astonishment.

"Dementor." He breathed.

Again the stranger flashed a toothy grin.

"A-Atro, I hurt." Came a whispered voice, before any could comment, and the stranger instantly focused on the child, who leaned into his touch.

"I know, Little Death. I'm healing you as best as I can." Was the Dementor Lord's gentle reply. Harry scrunched up his nose in both pain and self disgust.

"I must look hideous now, Atro."

Cedric scowled and drew Harry's attention to himself.

"You will always be beautiful. And what's better is this time you won't scar. This burn was natural, not magical, so you'll be able to be completely healed." He stated with a smirk.

Timidly, Harry smiled back and his body relaxed. It was then he noticed the professor and Draco. His eyes became frightened and he shook. Considering their pasts were far firm pleasant, Severus couldn't blame him. Sensing his mate's distress, Atropos chuckled and gently poked Harry on the the middle of the forehead.

"Stop worrying. Your professor and his godson saved your life, if the rumors are correct." Harry's eyes rounded in astonishment. While he remembered Severus saving him, he was stunned about Draco's involvement.

"Rumors? Where have you heard-"

"Your Slytherins talk too much sometimes." Snapped the normally calm Dementor Lord and once more Harry whimpered when the male's power spiked.

Severus shifted, uncomfortable with the fact that this child's moan slightly amused him. It was unusual for him to be affected like this. But like everything that confused him, he buried it deep for analyzing later. Taking the Dementor's words to heart, Severus scowled. His own snakes were being loose with their tongues? He'd change that when he set up their next house meeting.

"That will change, I assure you."

Atropos inclined his head in acknowledgement and returned to soothing his lover.

"So as I was saying. Little Death, you can trust them."

Harry gazed at Atropos then, with such hope in his eyes, that both Cedric and the Dementor Lord wished to strangle someone.

"What happened to Ron?" Was softly asked. Severus growled angrily. Stupid old man.

"He's been given a detention."

"WHAT?!"

"The FUCK?! How can he do that after what's been done?!"

"I knew that bastard had it in for Harry."

"The old bumblebee must die."

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" The last was said with a strangled sob and all the room's occupants attempted to console the heartbroken teen.

It took a good ten minutes before that was accomplished and by the time it was all said and done Harry had exhausted himself into slumber. For many moments no one spoke, until Severus stood and offered everyone tea. Only Atropos declined, fingers threading gently through Harry's hair. It was seventeen days before Christmas and all of the wanted Harry to be well by then. So they made plans while, oblivious, Harry slept on. Each agreed to take turns shopping for something that would keep their little dementor friend happy and safe even if they should die.

What time wasn't spent shopping would be spent showing Harry how much he was still loved. They would begin with the plan tomorrow. But first they needed to do one more thing. Ron Weasley's punishment.

"I think he should lose something precious to him. Like...a limb." Luna stated coldly.

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"How about a disease that infects any woman he sleeps with?" Draco suggested.

Severus smirked. He'd performed that particular ailment on a few Gryffindors in his day. It had been fun.

"Or maybe we humiliate him in the worst way possible, in front of the Great Hall?" Blaise put in.

Cedric and Atropos grinned wolfishly.

"How about all of them, plus Atropos and I alternate in making him depressed and feel as if he's being followed constantly?" Cedric stated, and everyone quickly agreed.

Thus, the fate of one Ronald Weasley was decided.


	9. Chapter 9 - Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy crud guys I'm so sorry it took so long to post an update! I'm just now getting to the point I can stay up a bit longer than normal and I'm not as sick and omg Morning Sickness is soooo evil! And the heat hasn't been helping because its making it like I'm back on the sick wagon. But anyways, I'm not 15 weeks along and the baby is going strong! We won't find out the sex for five more weeks buuuuut that's ok as long as its healthy xD**

**i will try to update more soon ok? I'm so sorry it's taking so long to post new chapters! Enjoy!( if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! I'm so hungry though and I can't think...try to ignore it and the autocorrect?)**

Chapter 8-

Harry was running. Ron was behind him with Lockhart, a wall of rubble between them, and ahead was Ginny needing to be saved. But saved from what? That giant basilisk of course! Right? Tom has said that the great beast was actually very nice, when they'd talked together. That had been before someone had broken into his dorm and stolen the diary though. Those talks had been nice. He felt a kindred spirit with the older Slytherin's memory. Both orphans, both parslemouths (though Tom looked more perplexed and contemplative at the new found knowledge). According to the sweet talking memory, only those of the line of Slytherin were gifted with the talent. It made him feel the sting of Tom's imagined disapproval at his rather patchwork heritage. He hoped the older teen would let him prove how worthy he was.  
He wasn't a freak! He didn't want to be a disappointment. They both had alot in common after all. They were both regarded as freaks by their caretakers. The two had spent hours discussing everything and Harry found that he enjoyed learning from the older teen. Even if it had only been the teen's memory. Harry felt genuinely accepted.

Biting his lip, he pushed forward. He didn't really care about Ginny. In fact, lately, he'd been feeling rather weird. Like, when outside, he felt hotter than usual, until he got to some shelter. He actually enjoyed the cold of the dungeons, although that was partially due to his reluctance to leave his potions classes. And when he was around others they complained that the room was colder. On top of that, as if that wasn't enough, he was feeling hungry. Nothing he ate made him full! It wasn't a constant hunger. But when it happened he had to struggle not to look like Ron when he ate.  
Then there were Ginny's looks. Her lustful, starry eyed, 'I-want-to-hump-him' looks, that she constantly threw Harry's way.  
Oh, they made him sick. He was gay. He wanted his Potions Professor to bend him over his desk and perform unspeakable acts on him that only made him blush to think of. He knew it wasn't just a phase. He had tried telling her, and Ron, this but was simply waved off like his opinion couldn't be sound. Which of course irritated him. But, for the sake of his friendship, here he was, traversing the sewers of Hogwarts to get to the Chamber of Secrets, to save a girl he detested.

Finally, he came to a large sealed door. He paused in thought and then shrugged, speaking the word 'open' in parsle. Instantly, the door unlocked and slid open. Stepping through the door, his eyes widened in awe. The Chamber was beautiful! There was a walkway of stone, surrounded by water and interspersed with white columns on each side, that led to a solid white stone platform. On the other side of the platform were stairs that led to a giant stone face of a man he guessed to be Salazar Sytherin himself. Two other walkways branched off to the left of the platform that led to two different rooms, one of which appeared to be a library. At the center of the platform were two figured, and that's where Harry's attention became drawn. As he drew closer he sucked in a surprised breath. Standing beside a seemingly unconscious Ginny, was Tom Riddle. Harry drew closer, catching the attention of the older teen. When Tom realized who exactly was standing before him, he smiled such a charmingly decent smile, that Harry's knees trembled weakly under the soul searing attention. It was the kind of expression that one would think of being chiseled in the statue of some blessed Adonis. No one could deny the teen had a handsome face, even if he wasn't Harry's cup of tea.

Harry grinned back, easily forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. This was a friend. Someone who could help him with his task. His task! That's right! He needed to save Ginny. Turning his gaze to the girl at their feet he knelt.

"She's still alive, right?"

Tom's eyes narrowed.

"You mean to save her?"

Harry scoffed before he could stop himself. He had no choice in the matter. The girl was the little sister of his best friend. He was obligated right? It was his duty...right? Tom Riddle frowned, as if sensing his confusion. His dilemma.

"It is expected of me to save her. After all, she's my best friend's sister. But I've been feeling sick lately, and really don't like her enough to care."

Tom smirked, his brown eyes dancing with humor. Well wasn't this interesting? The Boy Wonder didn't feel like saving the red haired nit? He wondered if, this boy he'd been conversing with for months, was more like him than Dumbledore surmised. Still, and here Tom frowned, this odd feeling he was getting from the child, it was niggling at him. This child felt like...well...like he did. A soul fragment. But more than that, there was a further connection and the cold that poured from the young Gryffindor was palpable. The utter chill.

"Just because people expect something from you, doesn't mean you have to comply to their wishes, Harry."

Harry's expressive green eyes became downcast.

"You don't understand! I'm a freak and a nobody at home, that's all I'm expected to be. Here, in the wizard isn't world, I'm supposed to kill off Voldemort," he didn't notice Tom's flinch," a man who supposedly killed my parentS, who I have no memory of in the first place! I'm not to be friends with Slytherins because they are all evil just like Voldemort, and speaking parseltongue is like declaring you are said Dark Lord's heir or something! I hate it! But I don't know what else to do! I don't want to fight someone I know nothing about!" He was close to tears by the time he'd finished and Tom inexplicably felt the teen's wish for it all to end.

The Slytherin memory pondered this new information. He felt rage suddenly wash through him at the thought of Harry's learning being stunted because of an old coot's wish for Voldemort to die. He saw with curiosity that as he felt his anger a slight twitch of fear showed on Harry's face and he stepped back from Tom, even though said Slytherin's features had remained blank.  
How was this possible? This feeling of each other's emotions? Well one thing was for sure. This child certainly was a puzzle.

"Well. I can tell you that Voldemort went through similar things when younger."

"How do you know?"

Tom smirked and drew his name in the air with Ginny's wand. Then he rearranged the letters and Harry's eyes widened in both fear and loss.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry felt...he didn't know what to feel. On one hand he felt afraid. What if Voldemort was going to finish off what he couldn't all of those years ago? On the other hand he felt betrayed. Used. For months he'd been pouring his heart out to Tom Riddle, without knowing that said man was the man he was supposedly destined to kill. Feeling glimpses of these emotions, Tom sighed and banished the spell.

"You have no reason to fear, child. I have neither used you nor betrayed you. You have been welcome company compared to the redhead menace. I don't know why but you intrigue me, therefore I will return this child her life force and if you leave without the diary, I promise to stop the Baslilisk's attacks and you two can go free."

"You won't kill me?"

"No. I wish to figure you out. Depending on what I find is how I shall react. Know that, for now, you and I are not enemies, but not comrades. Agreed?"

Harry's stomach plummeted. He'd lost a friend. A memory, his enemy even, but someone he'd felt close to these past months. It hurt. Tom chuckled softly and ruffled his hair.

"We shall meet again. Until then, trust your instincts." He informed in all seriousness.

Harry nodded and felt approval flowing into his body, filling him with relief. He didn't understand why he was feeling an emotion other than his own, but he didn't question it.

"I hope, Tom, that we can be friends again. I don't want to kill anyone. Especially because someone stated that it was my destiny."

The Tom memory seemed startled, as though no one had told him such a thing before. He tilted his head to the side, looking vulnerable, before giving a slight nod.

"Let us hope for the best then."

Harry felt his stomach clench as he picked up the youngest Weasley and made his way out of the enormous room. He was going to miss their talks. But he knew that he needed some answers first. First off though, how was he going to get out? It was then that Fawkes gave a loud trill and...

Harry blinked sleepily as he felt the last tendrils of the dream leave. He had forgotten about that day. Hadn't kept up on his end of the bargain, to find out out whether or not he should kill Voldemort. 'Because we say so' didn't seem like a very good excuse anymore. He needed answers, but it wasn't like he could just walk up to someone and ask. And then there were those times he'd felt an emotion that wasn't his own, seep into his mind. The strange random times that he hasn't been able to put his finger on, but had just felt off in general. As if there was something he should recognize but wasn't.  
Who could he trust to talk about this? Of course Cedric or even Atropos but he was sleeping with Luna tonight, as it was her turn, and so he'd have to wait until tomorrow ; before curfew in case of talking to Atropos. Frustrated, he sat up and shook Luna carefully. Immediately her blue eyes locked with his, a question in their depths.

"I can't sleep."

"A lot on your mind?"

He nodded and bit his lip.

"Is there a way to get information on Voldemort? Real information from someone who has spent a great deal of time around him? I need some things explained to me." He admitted childishly. He felt so foolish for asking her such a question. When she was obviously tired.  
However, Luna simply grinned while her eyes glazed over in thought. This went on for a few minutes before the lovely orbs brightened.

"A Death Eater would know."

Harry blanched. Where would he be able to find a Death Eater? As far as he knew they didn't exactly like him. Killing ones boss has that affect apparently. Seeing his face, Luna giggled and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the door after grabbing her side satchel, both still in their pajamas.  
They left the Ravenclaw dorms quickly and quietly as shadows, stealing down the corridor, towards the dungeons. He was puzzled. Where were they going?

"You said you need to talk to a Death Eater right?" Luna stated as they turned into the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room.

He nodded, hoping shed elaborate. Instead, she stopped in front of a large painting of a hawk. She knocked on the portrait and pulled Harry close to her, looping their arms together. Harry smiled at her, exasperated that she wasn't very forth coming with her answers. His smile froze when one Severus Snape opened the door. Harry turned to Luna, and pointed at the Potions Master who stared at them in confusion.

"He's a Death Eater? Are you sure, sis?" He asked, nearly missing the Head of Slytherin House's eyes darken with some mix of emotion that Harry couldn't identify. Was it perhaps fear of being caught? Anger? Or shame?  
He turned his attention back to the blonde hanging off his arm. Three days after his run in with Ron, Luna has insisted he call her sister. Feeling honored, he had complied. Her eyes lit up every time the seemingly innocent word passed his lips.

Nervously, Harry turned his eyes back to his teacher and winced at the cold mask he saw in place of the surprise from before. He didn't like when Severus showed this face. Over the past few weeks they'd come to more of a truce and he really didn't wish to go back to what it was before.

"Sir, I need information. It appears you are the one I can trust to give me the truth." He stated in a voice little louder than a whisper.

He knew that the fact Severus was a Death Eater was probably confidential, and he was willing to make sure no one else knew about it. The man had saved his life after all. He was willing to keep a few secrets. Severus must have distinguished his pure intentions in his expression because he merely scowled and allowed them to enter.  
Luna smiled as they were escorted into Severus' living room and made to sit on the couch there, while Severus sat across from them in a large black recliner.

"Now why do you need Death Eater, Harry?" Asked the dour man after he ordered tea, "And why are you still dressed in your pajamas?"

Harry blushed and realized that all of them were similarly under dressed. It was somewhat embarrassing and, in a dark, sinful way, a little intriguing to see the Professor that he desired so unreserved despite his stoic mask that he leveled the two with. Harry pushed the rising interest in the way the man's sleep wear fit his form, away furiously. He was intent to focus on the task at hand. Information. Right.

"Dressing this way...well...it wasn't exactly planned. Luna kind of dragged us down here before I could change. Sorry about that..."

"And why this hour? Could you not wait?"

Luna glared at Severus when Harry flinched and shrank into her side. He still couldn't take a harsh tone. Cedric surmised it might never go away. Severus and Harry may have had progress but obviously not much if he was still so skittish.

"He had a dream. He needs your help with something in it that he doesn't understand." She replied, a hard tone to her voice.

None of them took any chances anymore. If Harry felt even the slightest bit threatened, they jumped to his defense. Said Dementor Child tugged on Luna's sleeve and she handed him a pill from her side satchel. He quickly dry swallowed it and then lay his head down on her shoulder for comfort.  
Shifting uncomfortably, Severus nodded, eyeing Harry with what appeared to be something akin to understanding. Moments later, the tea arrived and Harry took a sip of his before looking at Severus cautiously.

"I had a dream, maybe a memory, of my time in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year. But I really don't know how to explain it to you, sir. All I can say is, that I promised Tom that I'd find out the truth. You, if you're his Death Eater, know all about him. Not what the Light portrays." He began, looking the older man in the eyes.

Severus stared in shock. Very few knew the Dark Lord's real name. The fact this child knew caused him to lean forward.

"Harry. There is a way for me to see wha you are talking about without you having to go into a lengthy explanation. But it would require your trust." He stated honestly.

Harry turned to Luna for confirmation. She opened her side satchel and gave him a nod of reassurance.

"It will be ok, Harry. If he tries anything I shall know and punish him accordingly. You need your answers and he's right. This is the best way. And while you two are occupied I shall finish my homework for History of Magic that is due after Christmas break." She smiled as she shuffled through the papers in the bag.

Harry bit his lip, then turned back to Severus, giving him a shy smile and tiny nod of acceptance. Setting his tea aside, Severus stood and held a hand out towards Harry, his eyes never leaving said child even as he directed his nest statement at Luna.

"Will you be alright if I leave you here alone? It is best he lay down as we connect minds."

Luna gave him a droll stare that made Severus' lips twitch in humor.

"Didn't I just say that I would be busy doing school work, Professor Snape?"

Harry chuckled and blushed when Severus arched a brow at him, but the man sighed and motioned for Harry to follow him. With one last glance at Luna's serene face, Harry followed his teacher into a side room with a full sized bed, one small dresser, and bare white walls.

"Draco will stay here at times when he visits me during the summer break. He'll often receive extra potions lessons." Severus explained when Harry gave him a questioning look.

Harry made a noise in the back of his throat indicating that he understood and then sat on the bed when directed. He gazed at Severus with expectant green eyes, and suddenly wished Atro or his Cedric, even his Blaise-wolf, were at his side right them. He wanted them to distract him. To comfort him.  
Severus conjured a wooden chair and set it in front of Harry, making himself comfortable for the task ahead. He pushed the boy so that he lay back comfortably on the bed and reflexively smoothed down the Dementor child's shirt, a habit he had picked up while the child had resided in these very rooms weeks before.

"Why was the portrait different, sir? Last time I was here it was a vampire wasn't it?"

Severus chuckled and nodded.

"Yes it was. Now, you mustn't break eye contact and you need to relax. I promise if you do there will be less chance for discomfort. And if I see more than you wish me to, I apologize."

Harry nodded and they locked eyes. It felt as if his inner mind was bending inward, forming like elastic around some outward intrusion but with the cool swiftness of a winter breeze, the Potions Master slipped through his defenses, effortlessly entering Harry's mindscape like he were a visitor to some strange museum of thoughts. Severus strolled respectively through the many corridors of Harry's mind, stopping curiously when he came across a bright string of memory. Nearing it, he felt Harry's mind tugging on him slightly, like a string attached to the center of his consciousness.  
Obviously, not something he wanted seen.  
Respecting the child's privacy, something he wouldn't have done in previous years, he moved on.

Suddenly, a stream of pulsing white memory slithered in front of him like a serpent and he reached for it. Immediately he was thrust into the memory and he grinned in triumph as he observed the goings on around him. That grin slipped away when he viewed the memory in its entirety. He pondered what he heard as Tom Riddle and Harry conversed. He puzzled over their shared emotions. Over the way they shared so much of their history together. Over the boy's second year and the stirrings of changes in his body thanks to his Dementor heritage shining through.  
There was a gentle pulse of thought from the memory-Harry, revealing with shocking clarity the crush the child had been harboring over him of all people. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Pulling away from Harry's mind he noted the bright blush on Harry's cheeks and smirked, knowing he was the cause of it.

"Do you feel alright Harry?"

The teen shivered and nodded quickly before sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest.

"So may I have my information now? He always seemed so nice when we talked. Is Tom really a bad person?" Harry's eyes were distant now, remembering the past and Severus briefly saw flashes if the past times Harry talked with Tom via the diary, pass before the boy's eyes.

Regret. Fear. Loss.

Sighing, Severus sat back in the chair and folded his arms across his chest. Well. He came for the truth. He'd get it.

"The Dark Lord isn't a kind man, but he is fair. There are no lies or deceit with him. You do as he says or he kills you. It's that simple. He seemed to be rather interested with you. Do you really not want to kill him?"

Harry sighed.

"I want to live my life with my true friends, if the Dark Lord and I can move past whatever Dumbledore threw us in, then no, I don't want to kill him.

Severus blinked in shock and then glared at the wall.

"Dumbledore is really good at that isn't he? Messing up people's lives."

Harry snorted, appearing tired suddenly. He was fed up with allowing his life to be manipulated so thoroughly. Severus sighed and once more pressed Harry to the bed. He brought up the sheets to rest around the fledgling soul eater's body and green eyes gazed at him in confusion.

"You and Miss Lovegood may rest here tonight. Don't think this excuses you from classes though. And if you have any more questions about Lord Voldemort, I'll do my best to answer."

Harry sighed and hummed his agreement, eyes drifting closed.

"Severus. Why did you join Dumbledore?"

Severus paused at the door, a grimace of pain on his face.

"I thought he would save your mother. She was a very close friend. I loved her dearly. Like a blood sister."

Astonished, the young Dementor gaped at his Potions Master. He was so surprised he never noticed the brief look of softness that appeared in the dour man's eyes.

"Goodnight young Harry." He stated tenderly.

Harry blushed and closed his mouth with a swift nod.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Oh and Harry? Having a crush on someone, even multiple someone's, doesn't make you a freak. I, for one, feel flattered that someone as kind as you considers me worthy of a crush. And if you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it to the end and claim you need help at St. Mungos." Severus teased, with a straight face.

Green eyes met onyx and they shared a moment of silence, before Harry blushed and looked away. He fiddled with the blankets covering him and then huffed and curled up.

"I won't tell anyone, sir." He replied at last.

Severus nodded and then opened the door to leave the room. He was stopped by Harry's soft voice.

"For the record, sir? I think you're quite handsome."

Severus Snape would deny to his dying day that the statement made him blush like a school boy.

End of chapter 8


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Whoa it's been a long time! Ok a few things. Exhibit A might continue taking a while cause I have to get a chapter ahead of you all before I post a new one...right now I'm stuck on a chapter so...meow.**

**Another thing, Luna is Luna, therefore it stands to reason she would know random words in Japanese even if she's English. After all, I'm American, but I know a few sentences in Spanish, Japanese, and German. Who says she can't be just as knowledgeable? Anywho, I hope you enjoy ok guys?**

* * *

**Death's Heir- 9**

-_same night in the other room_-

Luna watched her little brother go off with Severus Snape, knowing that he would get some of the answers that he needed. With a sigh she returned her attention back to her satchel and then pulled out papers she had buried under her homework. While Harry had been recuperating after his last bout with Gryffindor stupidity, Cedric had given her the task of seeking out information on the mass murder after Harry. He had a suspicion that maybe no one knew all the facts about what really happened the night that Sirius Black had supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew and numerous muggles. From what she had gathered from the newspaper clippings and such, this suspicion was well founded. First off, Sirius Black was accused of killing thirteen people. One of which was one of his fellow Gryffindor friends, Peter. The others were muggles that had been killed in the crossfire.

Supposedly, he'd been chasing after his former friend in a fit of rage. Witnesses claimed he had been screaming about how he was going to kill Pettigrew for his betrayal. Betrayal of whom or what was never specified. Then there was the rumor of Sirius being a Death Eater.

Luna scoffed.

Even without her Seer ability she could tell that was a load of bollocks that heralded straight from either the Ministry or someone with an equal amount of sway over the community. Especially when one actually took the time to read into Sirius' past.

Son of Orion and Walburga Black and big brother to Regulus Arcturus Black. He had been the first in his family to be sorted into Gryffindor and then outcast because of it. He had made immediate friends with James Potter and the werewolf, Remus Lupin.

They had been inseparable, even when Peter had been added to the group. Years later, James and Lily Potter had become married, Sirius Black was James' best man and both men were exceptional Aurors. Shortly thereafter Sirius had been named Harry's godfather and a year after that the whole fiasco with Voldemort went down. Sirius being accused of betraying the Potters, said family dead save for little Harry, Peter and twelve muggles are killed, and Sirius is shipped away to Azkaban for the next twelve years for numerous crimes he didn't commit without a trial.

Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. That's all she wrote. Thanks for all your service but fuck-you-very-much.

Luna tilted her head to the side, absently twisting a lock of her hair around her finger as she pondered all the facts. According to what she'd been able to dig up, it had been Dumbledore who had suggested he go to prison immediately, else poor little Harry could be targeted next. Revenge for the death of Sirius' supposed Lord. He even encouraged the Ministry into believing that Sirius had indeed sold out his friends.

What Luna didn't understand, was, if Sirius had indeed sold the Potters out, if he'd killed all those people, then why had he wanted to be as far away from his Slytherin/Voldermort worshipping relatives as possible? Why had he been through so much with and for James Potter, if he was just going to betray them in the end?

According to his Black relatives, Sirius couldn't have acted his way out of a paper bag. Though that was through numerous pureblood grapevines. So why betray? Why take out the people who took you in and were more of a family to you than your own? It made no sense.

Luna chewed on her finger nail as she went over the details in her mind. It made sense to her that Dumbledore would want Black put in prison. Without Black, the only relatives that could take Harry in we're his abusive muggle Aunt and Uncle. And there was no way the old man didn't know about it either. Harry had told all of the, about how his first Hogwarts letter had been addressed to 'The cupboard under the stairs.'

Cedric had flipped a bloody lid. In retrospect the scene had been rather humorous, even if the subject matter hadn't been. And with how horrible Harry's life had been, he would cling to the first bit of kindness shown to him. Enter the Weasley brat and Granger chit and sweet Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Something must have happened in Second year that changed his mind about keeping Harry as his in his defeat of Voldermort." Luna pondered aloud, irritation growing in the pit of her stomach.

But what? What had happened...wait. Second year was the year Harry found out he was a parslemouth. Maybe that had been the turning point? Possibly. The next question was, was Black really a danger to Harry? Personally, she didn't think so. However, this possibly innocent man had been incarcerated for almost thirteen years, surrounded by Dementors twenty-four-seven. In his years being slowly driven insane, he might have come to believe the hype about himself.

Frustrated at having obtained no answers, regardless of the amount of information, she debated if she should show Cedric what she'd found so far, or wait until she'd procured more. Gathering up all the notes she'd spread out on the couch, she decided it was best to keep Cedric informed, no matter the lack of concrete answers. Maybe they could all brainstorm together when they'd shared what they'd discovered with Harry.

She placed all of her papers in her satchel just as Severus finally left the room he'd taken Harry to. Closing her bag she raised a brow at the Potions Master's softer expression. He looked her over for a moment then tisked quietly.

"You and Harry are staying here tonight. He's waiting for you. Do try not to destroy my home, you heathens." Severus stated finally, casting an unreadable glance back at the closed off room he'd just exited.

Luna inwardly smirked, suddenly bombarded with images and flashes of his future in her mind's eye. Oh my! _This_ was interesting. Outwardly she merely smiled serenely and stood, eyes dancing as he stepped away from her.

"Thank you for taking care of my aniki, and for answering what you could of his questions. Don't worry the rest he will be told later." With out another word she turned towards the guest room door and left the dour Potions Master behind, missing the look of confusion on Severus' face. Harry opened his eyes when she walked in and smiled warily.

"I didn't get all the answers I wanted. Plus the feelings I had in my dream are back, like I'm experiencing emotions that aren't mine. Am I going insane?" He wondered aloud, emerald orbs filling with slight fear.

Luna sighed and set her satchel by the bed before climbing under the covers with him. She brought him close in a tight embrace and allowed the beating of her heart soothe him.

"You won't have all the answers right yet. But I promise you'll have some soon. Just trust me when I say that those emotions aren't necessarily a bad thing." She replied as Harry wiggled to get comfortable. Harry sighed but hummed his agreement and they fell into a comfortable silence. Then:

"If I were to make a truce with Voldemort, would you guys still want me?' Was the timid question. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Hon, as long as what you do wasn't signing your death warrant, we wouldn't care. We'll follow you wherever your heart leads you."

Harry snorted.

"Some would say that talking to Voldemort _was_ signing your death." He retorted.

Luna chuckled and tweaked his nose, causing him to yelp indignantly. He wasn't a child after all!

"Yes but you know better. Now you wanna talk about your problem?" She started, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Immediately wary, Harry fidgeted.

"What problem?"

Luna snickered.

"The one where you have a crush on every hot male that moves?"

Harry blushed a bright crimson and playfully swatted his sister on the shoulder.

"I do not!"

"Atropos, Cedric, Blaise, Professor Snape," she added the last name with a teasing grin. Harry's blush deepened and he pouted.

"I can't help how I feel."

Luna's eyes softened and she smiled good naturally. She understood how he felt if only a bit.

"Besides, Luna. Why are you complaining? You don't even like men!" He teased back, tickling her stomach and sides.

Shrieking with laughter, they began a tickle fight that lasted for a good five or six minutes, until both were too tired to move. Eventually Luna had caught her breath,they cuddled once more and Luna hummed a little tune.

"Am I a whore for liking all these guys and wanting them? Does that make me greedy and dirty?" Harry quietly asked, sobering up from his giggle fit.

Sighing sadly, her heart hurting for her big brother's self deprecating emotions, gently carded her fingers through his shoulder length hair.

"No. You aren't greedy or even dirty. Those men care for you, even without the sexual aspect. Atropos, because you are kin; Cedric and Blaise, because you are all friends; Professor Snape, because you are his student. And you care for the, because they all have given you something to cherish. Now, about this thing you have with the professor. How long have you had _that_ crush?" She asked the last bit with just as much curiosity as she had the honest love in the words before. Harry buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Since Second year. I realized that his voice was smooth. When he talked it felt like I was being intimately caressed. And when you look closely, his eyes aren't really black. They are just so dark of a brown that they appear black. And you know how everyone makes fun of his nose, skin, and hair? It's a glamour! Well, the skin and hair are. The nose really does appear broken. But his hair looks so silky smooth and his skin so baby soft..." Harry just stopped himself from fantasizing and Luna chuckled, mildly surprised at Harry's ability to see beyond Snape's glamour. Harry's magic must be stronger than they thought.

"Well. It won't matter if I like him now." That pulled her out of her thoughts and she scowled. What was her big brother on about?

"He knows Luna." He finished, seeing her look of irritation before she could stop it and he inwardly flinched. He knew he was aggravating when he said things like that, but still. How could his Potions Master ever want him? Luna winced at seeing her brother's masked hurt. Cedric wouldn't be pleased with her reaction.

"I know for a fact he will come to care for you greatly so get that bollocks out of your thick skull alright?" She stated firmly, causing Harry's eyes to widen. If she said 'I know for a fact' it meant she'd Seen something. Harry's eyes filled with such hope that she sighed in relief.

"Really?"

"Yes."

They were quiet again, each lost in thought. Then:

"We should tell Cedric and Blaise about your dream ok?"

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to his sister, delicious thoughts of the Shadow Demon eclipsing his excitement over Severus.

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes again but smiled kindly.

"Anything for you, aniki."

Harry waited a full minute before smirking.

"So who do you like?"

A pillow to the face was his answer.

* * *

-_The Chamber of Secrets, Second Year_-

Tom Riddle watched as the boy left with the unconscious girl and sighed. Had he made the right decision in letting the child go? He wasn't sure. He knew that the kid was special though. And he also knew that his older self would want to know what information (plus those curious emotions) that he'd gathered. Sighing one more, he called for his Basilisk and glared at the diary. He didn't want to be stuck in that again...but...he could better share with his older self if he did.

::Master?::

::I need you to undertake, what will undoubtably be, a long journey. ::

The Basilisk tilted its head in thought before finally nodding for Tom to continue. Tom sighed in relief. Sometimes Basilisks could be so troublesome. However, he needed to make this quick. He had to be out of the Chamber before Dumbledore found a way down with his bloody flaming parrot. He was pretty sure the old man had used Harry with the hopes that the child would get rid of the diary with no hair coming to his old wrinkly paws. Bringing his attention back to the present, he pointed to the diary and locked his gaze on the lovely muzzle of the giant snake. Granted the beast had its harmful vision off, but he certainly wasn't taking any chances.

::I need you to locate and give this diary to the wizard that smells and feels exactly like me. You will probably be traveling far. I need you to protect the diary with your life until you reach your destination. Once there, my older self will take care of you alright?:: he asked, gently petting the Basilisk's large scales.

It hissed its pleasure at being pet but gave a snake nod. Tom gave the Chamber one last look-over then sighed and returned back to the diary. He felt when the Basilisk wrapped its enormous tongue around him and placed him share in one of its pocketed scales; a trick not many knew a Basilisk had. It was a way for them to store food for later. Then they were moving and he sat back for a long wait. During this time he went over what happened with Harry. All the things he'd learned, all the new questions posed. In a way he was excited. Very excited. He hadn't had this much of a challenge in a while. He knew that the older version of himself would positively salivate over this new puzzle.

Part of him wanted to protect this child though. They really did have similar pasts. Although this child seemed to have held onto most of his innocence regardless of the pain caused him. Were as Tom had become hard and angry, Harry accepted his lot in life and kept smiling. It was rare. He desperately wished to keep that innocence safe.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt a power similar to his own opening his pages.

Finally!

+Why did you instruct the Basilisk to bring me this?+ asked scrawl so like his own.

Tom chuckled within the diary and a wicked glee entered the memory's eyes.

+We need to talk.+ he replied, his answering scrawl almost identical.

He felt the curiosity in Voldemort's magic spike.

+Oh? What about?+

+Harry Potter.+

Another spike and Tom smirked in triumph.

+I'm listening.+


End file.
